


Letras sucias

by Chiamoon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, Lio amoroso, M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi, incesto, lenguaje soez, trio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiamoon/pseuds/Chiamoon
Summary: En un mundo en el que el Fanfiction es monetario y tiene mucha más importancia, Boruto Uzumaki se quiere labrar un futuro dentro de esa plataforma. Hasta ahora, ha ganado una gran fama para alguien que recién va a entrar en la universidad. Especialmente, con su última obra. Lo que nadie sabe, excepto su novia, es que ese fic está basado en su padre y... otros.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Himawari, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. El camino hacia la suciedad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi pertenencia, la historia sí.  
Nota: Letras sucias también está subido en Fanfiction.  
Imagen: La imagen pertenece a Procrastinacion, la cual me dio permiso para usarla. Todo su love a ella y su arte (l)

** **

**ºLetras suciasº**

_El camino hacia la suciedad_

.

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki. Diecinueve años. Con novia desde los diecisiete. Ojos azules, cabellos rubios, altura de metro ochenta. Atractivo para muchas, repetitivo para otras. Escandaloso, de gran energía y una mente activa. No era un genio. Al menos no de los que se esperaba en el mundo, sin embargo, estaba subido en un estrado recogiendo el primero por su creación.

"El hombre secreto".

Observó el premio, apretó la mano del hombre que se lo entregaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el director de la universidad, un hombre canoso que sonreía orgulloso.

Lo vio, al volverse, casi subido encima de la silla del lugar que le había indicado que ocupara, sacudiendo la mano para llamar su atención. También rubio y de ojos azules. Ambos tenían las mismas marcas en la piel.

Ambos eran retorcidos.

Él era el hijo. Él, el padre.

Puede que para nadie esta historia tenga sentido. Para él menos y fue él mismo quien la escribió. Fue el mismo quien hiló los patrones. Fue él mismo quien descubrió la verdad. Fue él mismo quien pecó de hacer algo tan retorcido. Fue él mismo quien continuaba sin querer soltarlo.

Miró hacia otro lado de la sala. Otro premio se entregaba.

El hombre continuaba en pie, inmerso en sus pensamientos o sin pensar en nada.

Con sus ojos oscuros mirando hacia el presentador. Su boca tensa de labios masculinos y llenos. Sabían bien. Eran suaves.

Él lo sabía.

.

.

**Un año antes…**

_Verano_

La primera vez que escribió fue como un subidón de adrenalina. Escribir algo en una pantalla tal y como lo pensabas, que tuviera sentido y organizado. Y que alguien lo leyera y le pidiera más, lo terminó de alentar. Había estado buscando desesperadamente a qué dedicarse y aquel día fue cuando lo encontró.

Quería ser escritor.

Hasta tal punto que buscó la mejor universidad dedicada a estos temas. La mejor que pudiera permitirse para cumplir su sueño.

—¿De verdad quieres estudiar para esto, Boruto?

Su padre había mirado el folleto con los ojos entrecerrados y ciertamente, dudoso. No podía juzgarle. Su padre era un alto empresario solitario al que nadie le había regalado las cosas, que años atrás había pagado el vientre de una mujer para engendrarle y al que no le había importado criarlo solo y pagar todos sus caprichos. Su relación no era la más adorable del mundo y tampoco la más lejana. Boruto podía decir que se respetaban hasta cierto punto.

—Sí —dijo—. Sé que es un mundo duro y que seguramente me cueste subir a lo alto, pero he estado moviéndome por lugares de internet y tengo cierta fama. Quiero mejorarlo y convertirme en un profesional.

—Esto no es como escribir un libro. Esto va a ser muy largo de estudiar y quizás no todo el mundo te apoye al tener que pagar por leer lo que vayas a hacer —sopesó Naruto rascándose el mentón donde un principio de barba rubia empezaba a asomar. ¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar?

—Sí, si no funciona, iré a trabajar contigo —propuso—. Como segunda opción.

Naruto lo estudió esta vez a él, echándose hacia atrás y tirándose de la corbata. Suspiró. Boruto esperó un sermón. Su padre sabía que él odiaba su trabajo y que nunca querría entrar en él a menos que no le quedara otra opción. Que se lo propusiera, ya era algo sumamente importante.

—Está bien —aceptó—. No hay límite, pero tu cuenta bancaria para la universidad no es infinita. Recuerda eso.

Boruto asintió y recogió los papeles para que él los firmara.

Días más tarde, su padre y él acudieron a la universidad tras ser admitido. En realidad, ya tenía una recomendación de parte un ilustrador de libros llamado Sai y que era amigo de su padre. Por entonces, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, hasta que se lo encontraron.

—Cuánto tiempo, Naruto —saludó Sai tras estrecharle la mano—. Nunca pensé que Boruto fuera tu hijo. Uzumaki no es un apellido tan raro.

Naruto se encogió de hombros como respuesta y frotó los cabellos de su retoño.

—No, no lo es. Pero te agradezco que hayas sido el padrino. Estoy más tranquilo.

—Sé dónde hay talento.

Boruto sonrió orgulloso. No es que se le subiera todo a la cabeza, conocía sus limitaciones, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera que su padre se quedara con la boca abierta o le mirara con orgullo, era como colgarse una medalla en el pecho.

—Bueno, os haré un tour por la universidad. Imagino que no te quedarás a dormir.

—No —negó—. Vivimos cerca y puedo ahorrarme el dinero del alquiler.

Sai asintió. Igualmente, señaló hacia el edificio de los dormitorios.

—Por ahí está el área de las hermandades y demás. Pero si quieres concentrarte en lo tuyo, no tienes necesidad de involucrarte. Aunque siempre se puede sacar un buen material.

Boruto asintió, pero no era un tema que le interesara.

—El aula donde pasaras muchas horas, está en la segunda planta entrando por ese edificio. Las taquillas están en la primera planta. La sala de profesores y la cafetería en la planta baja.

Sai continuó dictando los lugares de interés y les entregó un calendario y varios panfletos con opciones a otras clases.

—Aunque te recomiendo que te enfoques en tus clases, también te diré que sin cosas que sucedan a tu alrededor, no podrás tener para siempre inspiración.

Boruto conocía ese detalle. Muy bien.

Hubo un tiempo en que dejó de escribir precisamente por eso. Las ideas no llegaban a su mente, no fluían por sus dedos y tampoco acompañaban a sus sueños. Por aquel tiempo, las cosas tampoco iban bien en su casa.

Su padre había perdido un negocio que le estaba pasando factura y la soledad lo estaba marcando. Nunca había imaginado que un adulto necesitara de otra persona tanto como comprendió que su progenitor sí lo hacía.

Unos días después, descubrió que su padre lo necesitaba más que nunca. Fue una de las pocas veces que despertó durante la noche y descubrió la forma en que su padre solía mitigar la necesidad de esta soledad por las noches.

Le sorprendió muchísimo más de lo que esperaba. Generalmente, muchos niños cuando descubrían a sus padres, o tendían a tener traumas en los que preferían no pensar, se marchaban e intentaban dormir o simplemente pensaban que ya eran lo suficiente mayores como para notar esas cosas y eran naturales.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu estadía aquí —dijo Sai regresándolo al presente.

Se despidió de ambos y mientras Naruto lo despedía con una mano alzada y sonreía emocionado, Boruto se quedó observándole.

Su padre era apuesto, bastante marcado para ser un hombre ejecutivo. Estaba seguro de que más de una chica en el Campus le habría echado más de una mirada lasciva. No es que su padre fuera buscándolo o pavoneándose como un pavo, desde luego, era demasiado despistado más bien.

Era sólo que no podía comprender por qué su padre llevaba siendo soltero desde que él nació. No hubo ninguna mujer que metiera en su cama. Tampoco su madre biológica había hecho por ponerse en contacto con él.

Por eso, comprendía que necesitara buscar placer a solas.

—¿Volvemos? —cuestionó Naruto ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—Sí —aceptó—. Mañana ya indagaré más.

Mientras se subían en el coche de regreso a casa, recordó aquella torpe vez en que intentó darle una charla de sexualidad. Le había dicho que todos los padres hacían eso con sus hijos, aunque Naruto aseguraba que su padrino —ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando era un niño—, lo llevó a un puticlub y él no pensaba hacerlo con él. Boruto tampoco habría accedido a ir, así que tuvo que escuchar lo más pacientemente que le fue posible a su padre balbucear sobre el sexo femenino, el miembro masculino, las mamas y a saber qué diablos de cosas más.

Ahí pensó que era torpe, que se vedaba la sexualidad.

Hasta aquella noche, claro, cuando lo descubrió por primera pero no última vez.

Miró de reojo sus manos sobre el volante, masculinas, de uñas cortadas y dedos largos y huesudos. Una pulsera colgaba de su muñeca.

Le había tocado muchas veces con esa mano. Para cambiarle los pañales, acariciarle los cabellos, lavarle en el baño… pero jamás había pensado que su padre pudiera usar sus manos para tocarse a sí mismo. Quizás se debiera a un pensamiento que claramente los hijos no tenían hacia los padres.

Pero Boruto le había visto y no pudo sacárselo de la mente.

Incluso la última vez que estuvo con su novia, se preguntó si realmente era idóneo para ella.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —había exclamado ella entre risas —. Para mí es perfecto.

—Tampoco has probado ningún otro —picó. Ella le pellizco las mejillas como respuesta.

Pero Boruto continuó con esa duda. Luego recordó que todavía tenía que crecer más. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era veinte años mayor que él.

—¿Sabes que ahora tendrás menos tiempo para ver a tu chica? —cuestionó Naruto haciéndolo regresar al presente—. ¿No quieres ir a verla?

Lo sopesó. Hacía días que no iba a verla y sólo conversar por internet no era suficiente.

—Puedo dejarte de camino. Hasta si quieres, podría conocer por fin a sus padres —dijo.

Boruto sabía las ganas que su padre tenía de que formalizaran su noviazgo. Había insistido muchísimo en conocer a su novia cuando comenzaron a salir, se lo concedió, peor lo que no se atrevía era a presentarle a la madre de Himawari. Incluso había obviado que, hasta donde él sabía, fuera una madre soltera.

—Déjame simplemente —respondió.

Naruto suspiró entre dientes.

—No necesitas ser tan frio y avergonzarte de mí.

—No es eso —respondió rápidamente—. Sólo…

—Llevas dos años con ella. En un año harán tres. Si eso no es amor, ya me dirás qué es —puntualizó Naruto mirándole al detenerse en la calle indicada—. Piénsalo bien.

—No me vayas a dar un sermón ahora con que tenga cuidado y use siempre precaución —advirtió abriendo la puerta.

—No, pero ten cuidado con llevar siempre condón.

—¡Es lo mismo, padre idiota! —exclamó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Naruto sonreía abiertamente—. Anda, lárgate.

Cerró la puerta y esperó a que el coche se perdiera para llamar. Himawari le abrió al instante, sonriéndole ampliamente. Le dio un casto beso y entró tras descalzarse.

—¿Está tu madre?

—No, tardará unas horas. Fue a visitar a mi tía Hanabi al hospital.

—¿Está bien? —cuestionó siguiéndola hacia su dormitorio.

La casa de Himawari no era un piso de lujo ni tampoco un departamento de tres dormitorios como el que su padre y él ocupaban. Más bien, ese piso parecía exclusivo para dos personas y nada más. Limpio, sí, pero pequeño.

—Sí, ha tenido un bebé sano. Mamá me envió una foto para que lo viera. ¿Quieres verle?

Asintió, sentándose en la cama.

Mientras Himawari buscaba entre las fotografías de su móvil, se tomó su tiempo en observar su pequeña habitación. Era de tonos alegres, puros, con muchos peluches y un gran corcho de fotos donde resaltaba una fotografía de ellos y otra con su madre.

Era una mujer muy hermosa. De ojos perlas y piel nívea. Llevaba los cabellos cortos y siempre aparecía sonriendo con algo de cansancio. Boruto no había indagado mucho, pero Himawari le había contado que no sabía quién era su padre y que conversarlo con su madre era enmudecerla por días.

Al menos, a él lo había tratado bien y no había juzgado el hecho de ser la pareja de su hija. No era la típica suegra entrometida que en su casa no quería puertas cerradas y más de una vez sabía que Himawari y él estaban el tiempo suficiente a solas como para hacer cosas de adultos. Imaginaba que, si durante esos años no había dejado a su hija embarazada, no debería de tener poca fe en él.

Más bien, hasta era agradable tener algo de calor maternal que nunca había experimentado. Y Himawari también se había llevado muy bien con su padre, como para que ella le dijera que había tenido suerte con él.

—Mira.

Miró la fotografía del pequeño niño. Tenía una cara redonda que se le antojó como la de un pan, los ojos hinchados y cerrados, la boca demasiado pequeña y un único mechón de pelo castaño en toda su cabeza.

Sí, precioso, pensó irónico.

—¿No es guapo mi primo?

—Sí —mintió echándose hacia atrás.

Himawari dejó el móvil a un lado para recostarse a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He ido a la universidad. Empezaré las clases pronto —explicó—. Tendré menos tiempo para estar contigo.

Ella dudó.

—¿Quieres que lo…?

—¡No! —interrumpió. No podía permitirse pensar en eso—. No, ni hablar. Más bien es…

Se volvió de lado para quedar cara a cara. Himawari le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta. Por un instante, la mente se le quedó en blanco y se movió hasta alcanzar sus labios. Mordisqueó el inferior y chupó el superior, separándose, con los brazos de ella rodeándole la cintura.

—Entre las clases, los exámenes y escribir, no sé cuándo podré verte —explicó poniéndose de rodillas. Levantó los brazos para que le quitara la camisa—. Es frustrante.

—La última cosa que escribiste fue muy llamativa para muchos. También la compartí.

Le besó el pecho, subiendo hasta ponerse también de rodillas, buscando su boca. Boruto la tomó de las mejillas.

—No deberías de leerlas.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó con una inocencia que no tenía nada que ver con sus siguientes palabras—. Describiste a un hombre masturbándose a la perfección. Fue… excitante.

Boruto jugó con el bajo de su camiseta, tirando para marcar la forma de sus senos, cuyos pezones rozaban contra el sujetador. Levantó finalmente la tela y se la quitó.

—¿Estabas usándote como referencia? —cuestionó ella levantando esa vez los brazos y dejando la tela a un lado.

—No —negó mirándola a los ojos. Acarició el labio con su pulgar—. No sé cómo expresarlo, pero digamos que me inspiré en algo que vi.

Himawari hizo un mohín.

—Viste porno.

—Claro que no —bufó echándose hacia atrás en la cama y llevándosela consigo—. Ya te dije que, viviendo con mi padre, ver ciertas cosas no es raro. ¿Nunca has visto a tu madre…?

—¡No! —negó ella ruborizándose—. Mamá no es de las que hacen esas cosas.

—No es de piedra, Hima. Yo también pensaba que mi padre nunca las haría y mira.

Himawari chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces… lo que leí fue lo que viste de tu padre —dedujo echándose los cabellos hacia un lado para permitirle buscar el cierre del sujetador.

Boruto asintió. No entendía por qué con ella era todo más sencillo. A nadie nunca podría habérselo contado. Muchos de sus subscriptores, que le habían apoyado para llegar a hacerse profesional, en sus mensajes le habían dicho que se inspiraba en ver porno. Claro que algunos pensaban que quien escribía esas historias subidas de tono era una mujer.

¿Cómo iba a un chico de dieciocho años inspirarse en una noche de captar a su padre haciéndose tal cosa íntima y plasmarla con tanta pasión en letras?

—¿No te parezco asqueroso?

Himawari se apoyó sobre su pecho para incorporarse y mirarle fijamente.

—No. Creo que no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda evitar que te vea como realmente eres.

Le acarició la mejilla, inclinándose para besarle.

—Te amo.

Boruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Te amo —correspondió antes de caer en sus brazos.

.

.

—Bienvenidos a un nuevo semestre en la universidad. A los que sean nuevos, prepararos para un tiempo de desgaste supremo, porque, aunque hace años esta rama con resultados profesional no eran tan preciada, ahora es un camino de espinas. Espero que sean conscientes de que entrar en el lado profesional conlleva un gran esfuerzo. Soy Mirai Sarutobi y seré vuestra tutora y profesora principal. Conmigo aprenderán "El arte de no caer en el hiatus" y "historia del Fanfiction". Aprovechando esto, os comentaré que dentro de poco estará abierta la lista para inscribirse en el concurso más importante de toda la ciudad y al que espero que muchos de ustedes obtén para conseguir vuestros sueños.

Boruto miró por la ventana, distraído, mientras que la profesora continuaba hablando. Era el primer día y ya estaba deseando salir de allí. Su mente estaba rellena de las mil y una cosa que había hecho con Himawari el día anterior.

Miró la pantalla del ordenador que le habían asignado con la página de fanfiction en ella. La profesora estaba explicándoles cómo crearse una cuenta y cómo adentrarse en la zona en que les daría beneficios, —en este caso, puntos para la asignatura—, y también, otras opciones que no había conocido hasta ese momento.

Añadió su cuenta de usuario principal, añadiéndola y sintió que alguien dejaba escapar un gemido de sorpresa tras él.

Se volvió, sorprendido.

Un chico de cabellos extraños y mirada semejante a la de una serpiente, le sonrió.

—Así que eres tú —dijo.

Boruto enarcó una ceja, cerrando la pestaña.

—Ah, tranquilo, no lo diré a nadie. Soy Mitsuki, encantado. Soy uno de tus mayores fans. Hasta ahora, mi obra favorita tuya es la de "El soldado nocturno".

Rodó los ojos.

Claro. Escribir sobre tu padre masturbándose tenía mucho éxito en las redes.

—Aunque ahora que sé que eres un hombre… no sé qué pensar.

—No me importa —zanjó.

Una de las personas que no debía de odiarle no lo hacía. Su padre no lo sabía. Y desde luego, habría disfrutado más de un poco de anonimato.

El chico volvió a abordarlo a la hora de la comida.

—¿Cómo es que escribes sobre relaciones de hombres?

—¿Supone un problema? —cuestionó antes de morder su preciado bocadillo.

—No —negó Mitsuki—. ¿Expones tu sexualidad?

Boruto lo estudio con la mirada. No parecía haber maldad en sus preguntas, pero tampoco eran de las que deseabas hablar con alguien que acabaras de conocer. Sin embargo, se descubrió a sí mismo contestando.

—No realmente —explicó—. Y, por las dudas, tengo novia.

—Oh —reaccionó Mitsuki—. Es entonces una forma de ver que existiría una posibilidad de que fueras Gay.

Boruto bufó.

—No —negó.

Pero ni siquiera a él le pareció convincente esa respuesta.

Mitsuki y él intercambiaron correos y cuentas de redes sociales. Su padre siempre le había enseñado que los contactos eran importantes, aunque fueran muy molestos.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel comienzo había sido confuso, extraño y completamente el pronóstico de lo que iba a cambiar en el futuro. Claro que, por entonces, nadie le había dicho que podía ser tan complicado.

Él pensaba que su vida era perfecta así, algo retorcida, debía de admitir.

Por entonces, tenía dieciocho años. Con novia. Un padre soltero escandaloso al que, por alguna razón ilógica y corrompida utilizaba como musa para sus escritos subidos de tono de porno gay. Escritor mediocre de Fanfiction. Acababa de empezar en la universidad.

Y todavía, no conocía al desencadenante de todo el lado más oscuro que iba a desarrollar.

.

.

Hinata Hyûga levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre. Formó una tímida sonrisa y avanzó algo más rápido hasta detenerse frente a sus pies. El hombre se mantuvo a la espera, con las manos en los bolsillos y la oscura mirada posada sobre ella. Era tan atractivo que hasta los hombres se detenían para mirarle y a veces le parecía completamente un sueño que fuera, en ese momento, su pareja.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —saludó—. ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

—No —respondió él inclinándose para que pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla. Incluso así, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ello—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Bien. Por suerte, lograron detener el sangrado y ya está estable —explicó sonriente—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que volvías de viaje? Podría haberme puesto otra cosa —farfulló mirando su traje de empresa—. Estoy horrible.

—No es cierto.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, sonrojándose al notar su mirada recorrerla de arriba abajo.

Sonrió con timidez, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Echó las manos hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Pues, bienvenido de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente.

Hinata sabía que había mucho más en esas simples palabras. Tomó la mano que le ofreció y caminó a su lado.

—Le he estado hablando mucho de ti a Hima. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerte —manifestó emocionada.

Si era sincera, la primera vez que le habló de Sasuke a su hija pensó que iba a enfadarse y montarle un holocausto típico de un adolescente. Sin embargo, Himawari siempre le había demostrado una parte muy dulce y firme de su personalidad. Además, de una gran responsabilidad.

Ella misma se había asustado cuando descubrió que tenía novio, pensado que era demasiado joven y, sin embargo, hasta ahora las cosas habían sido tan maduras entre ambos muchachos, que casi sentía ganas de llorar por preocuparse tanto.

Cuando la besó, echándole en cara de que ya era hora de que encontrara el amor, Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y recordarse que tenía la mejor hija del mundo.

Más bien, no comprendía cómo Himawari podía seguir amándola de ese modo. Quizás, si descubría el oscuro secreto que había tras ellas, sí lo hiciera.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, angustiada por un instante.

—¿Hinata?

Levantó la cabeza al ver que se había sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, provocando que de la sorpresa se le subieran los colores. Incluso cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Al separarse, las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que recostarse contra él.

—Lo siento… me puse a pensar en cosas del pasado.

—No tiene importancia —aseguró él sujetándola de la cadera—. Sabes que yo mismo soy un pozo oscuro.

Hinata se perdió en sus ojos, brillantes, profundos. Le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y suspiró su aroma.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había caído ya en esa oscuridad de él.

Más tarde, desnuda en la cama del hombre, con su dedo rodeando su pezón distraídamente, levantó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Vas a dar clases en la universidad?

—Sí, me han aceptado. Daré dos clases. ¿Por qué?

—Oh. Es que Himawari me dijo que Boruto había entrado en la misma rama que vas a tomar tú —explicó—. Es un buen chico.

—¿Boruto? —cuestionó.

—Sí, Boruto Uzumaki —recordó—. Tiene la misma edad que Himawari. Ya te hablé de él.

Sasuke se incorporó y la sábana resbaló de sus caderas. Aún sin estar erecto, siempre le había parecido grande y poderoso, muy masculino.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Su padre lleva una empresa?

—Creo que sí —respondió llevándose un dedo a la barbilla—. No le conozco en persona. Por alguna razón, Boruto dice que su padre no tiene tiempo nunca para que podamos cenar y conocernos. Pero Himawari dijo que es un buen hombre. ¿Le conoces?

Sasuke asintió lentamente, antes de volver a mirarla.

—Es mi ex compañero de clases y mi primer…

Cerró la boca, suspirando.

Hinata lo terminó por él.

—¿Amor?

Sasuke asintió. Podía ser un hombre intelectual, profesor de universidad, relaciones públicas de una empresa para futuros escritores y director de una empresa de marketing para Fanfiction. Pero seguía siendo un hombre con un pasado, un mundo a sus espaldas.

Le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—Está bien. Lo sé. No pongas esa cara.

Le besó y él se invitó de nuevo entre las sábanas.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki miró hacia el dormitorio con cierto pesar. Boruto estaba en clases y él tenía el día demasiado libre. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba porque era cuando más echaba en falta tener vida social. Al menos, con alguien libre.

Miró su móvil mientras se recostaba contra el sofá y se rascaba el vientre. Quizás sería buena idea mirar algo de porno y darse un rato de privacidad. Desde que Boruto pasaba más noches despierto por sus trabajos o por escribir, le era difícil encontrar momentos en los que aliviarse.

—Ah, Sakura-chan está conectada —se percató.

Abrió la burbujita correspondiente de la mujer y saludó. Ella no tardó en llamarle.

—¿Naruto? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No realmente. ¿Estás libre? —cuestionó.

—Sí, justo iba a ir a comer.

—Ven a comer a mi casa —invitó—. Boruto no está.

Sakura pareció dudar por un instante y él imaginó por qué.

—Está bien. Iré.

Colgó y se levantó para ir a preparar algo de comer. Acaba de poner la mesa cuando el timbre llamó su atención y nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con la mujer frente a él. Una mujer atractiva, si te gustaban las mujeres flacas, de piel blanca, labios rosados y cabellos rosas con una mirada penetrante y verde.

—¿Sabes que tu casa queda lejos de la universidad? —cuestionó mientras suspiraba y le entrega el bolso y suspiraba agradecida por el frescor del aire acondicionado—. ¿Tanto te aburres?

—Sí —reconoció haciendo un mohín mientras dejaba las cosas sobre el mueble de la entrada—. Y eres la única con la que mantengo más contacto. Hasta Kiba está ausente estos días y sólo habla de animales rescatados.

—Porque es su trabajo —recordó la mujer cruzándose de brazos—. Hubo un tiempo en que tú también sólo hablabas de Boruto, por ejemplo, y de cómo comía, hacia la caca o hasta la cantidad de veces que te lo ponías en la teta con la loca idea de poder amamantarlo.

Naruto sonrió con cansancio.

—Ya no puedo hacer eso con él.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué siguiera chupándote la teta?

—Claro que no —bufó—. Pero me cuesta hacerme a la idea. Quizás debería de…

—No —interrumpió Sakura levantando una mano—. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Lo que necesitas es estabilidad amorosa o al menos, un amigo con quien compartir horas. ¿No has pensado en pedir una cita en un centro especializado?

—Claro que no. Eso te funcionó a ti, a mí no —reprochó ofreciéndole asiento—. Pero invitarte no ha sido para eso. La verdad es que lo pensé mucho, a cuenta de volver a pedir que me ayudaras a encontrar otra mujer dispuesta a tener un hijo mío sin que supiera quién soy, pero… a veces me pregunto si obré bien.

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

Por un instante, se vio en el pasado, con ella sentada enfrente de él en el sillón de su oficina y la cara sorprendida que no había cambiado.

"Sakura… quiero ser padre. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?"

Sakura le había gritado a cuenta de que sabía perfectamente cómo metérsela a una mujer, pero Naruto había dejado en claro que no quería vivir con una. Sólo quería ser padre. Y así, su amiga fue la que le buscó un vientre de alquiler. Jamás le contó quién era la madre. Tampoco había hecho por insistirle en que Boruto la conociera. Sólo estuvo contándole todo el proceso y un día, le llamó para que fuera a buscar el bebé. Se llevó el cheque con el dinero a su nombre y no volvieron a hablar del tema.

Cuando se lo contó a Boruto, este le había mirado dolorido, pero por algún motivo que no conseguía comprender del todo, jamás había querido saber quién era ella ni cómo fue.

—¿Por qué no ibas a obrar bien? —cuestionó Sakura—. Pagaste por un bebé al que has amado durante toda su vida.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, dudoso.

—No lo sé… siento que hay algo que se me escapa de todo.

—Lo que se te escapa es que se ha hecho mayor y ya no puedes enfocar las horas de soledad en él —regañó Sakura señalándolo mientras le servía el vino—. Has de madurar y dejar de depender de tu hijo o sí vas a crear algo enfermizo con él.

Naruto enarcó una ceja, sentándose frente a su plato.

—¿Qué tipo de relación enfermiza?

Sakura guiñó los ojos, estudiándole con la mirada.

—Nada, no importa. No creo que tú fueras capaz.

Naruto no le prestó mucha más atención al tema. Cambiaron a conversaciones más triviales relacionadas con el trabajo de ambos, hasta que Sakura recibió un mensaje que la hizo levantar la mirada hacia él.

—No te lo vas a creer. ¿Sabes quién ha regresado a la ciudad?

—No, no. Cuenta —animó interesado en el chisme.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

A Naruto se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

Y estaba seguro de que también el corazón.

**Continuará...**


	2. Día de mierda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la llegada de Sasuke a la ciudad, la vida de ciertos personajes va a ponerse muy bulliciosa. Llega un caos de oscuridad.

**Letras sucias**

_Día de mierda_

_Recuerdos tormentosos inevitables._

* * *

Estaba siendo un día completamente terrible.

Había despertado con el cielo llorando. Boruto se había marchado antes de que pudiera despedirse para ir a la universidad, ya que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, quedándose dormido por la madrugada, y el cartero de nuevo le había metido correo que no era suyo en el buzón. Llegó tarde a una reunión que resultó ser más aburrida que beneficiosa y al final, cuando revisó los mensajes de correo de su ordenador, estaba aquel condenado que no había visto y que era de la universidad.

Primero casi había tenido un ataque al corazón al pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido a Boruto, pero cuando le llamó, éste estaba justo saliendo de una de sus clases, así que no comprendía a qué se refería.

—Quizás quedan algunos papeles por firmar —sopesó Boruto.

Aquello había logrado calmar, si no fuera porque el director le había reservado una cita a las tres de la tarde y eran las siete.

Y todo porque su cabeza no cesaba de pensar en las palabras que Sakura había dejado caer. Diablos, hasta podía escuchar su vocecilla repitiéndolas una y otra vez. El mismo nombre que irremediablemente le hacía recordar cosas que, en ese momento, no era bueno.

Algo nervioso, decidió que se disculparía y hasta si el director no estaba, podría encandilar a la secretaria para que le diera otra cita más prudencial. Aunque a veces sus encantos podían fallar.

Sin embargo, la secretaria no sólo lo recibió con una perfecta sonrisa, sino que le abrió la puerta nada más llegar, asegurando que estaban esperándolo.

Y si el comienzo del día le había parecido una tortura, en ese momento, de pie en el centro del despacho, sin poder apartar la mirada de la figura sentada en la butaca. ¿Respiraba? No estaba seguro.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Dio un respingo, despertando de la ensoñación al escuchar su voz, con un deje arrastrado que años atrás le había cosquilleado en las orejas.

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió—. Tengo una cita con el director por asuntos con mi hijo. ¿Te han ascendido?

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas masculinamente.

—No. Pero le conozco lo suficiente para dejarme su despacho.

Naruto tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no bufar. Mientras que otros tenían que rascarse la suerte para llegar a lo más alto, Sasuke Uchiha parecía haber nacido con el don de tener todo. Cuando eran más jóvenes se había enamorado del chico desgarbado que le costaba caminar por un sendero correcto, cerca de irse al lado oscuro y, sin embargo, tras su separación, ahí estaba, inflamado con poder.

Irónico.

—Veo que te fue muy bien —puntualizó mirando a su alrededor.

—Sí, lo fue.

¿Estaría mal darle un puñetazo? Porque a él no se lo parecía para nada. Es más, hasta podría ser un placer hacerlo.

—Imagino que tendrás algo importante que decir, después de haber suplantado al director en un mensaje de correo electrónico y por el que creía que estaba a punto de perder a mi hijo.

—Tan exagerado como siempre, Naruto.

Dios unos pasos hacia delante, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Exagerado? ¡Es mi hijo!

Sasuke no se movió. Nunca lograría un respingo de su parte, nunca lograría nada. Sólo había conseguido de él recuerdos cubiertos por una negra nube de dolor.

Retrocedió. No quería volver a envolverse con ello.

Sasuke, sin embargo, se movió. Lentamente se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia los ventanales. Las manos dentro de sus pantalones, tensándose en su trasero. Bien, había cosas buenas en madurar para un hombre, no lo negaba.

—Lo comprendo —dijo tras una pausa incómoda—. Simplemente no creía que realmente fueras tú. No creía en esa casualidad y debía de… asegurarme.

—Habría sido mejor que no, ttebayo —replicó incómodo—. Aquel día juramos que…

Sasuke se volvió y clavó su oscura mirada en él. De arriba abajo, estudiando su cambio, el paso del tiempo.

¿Por qué diablos habían llegado a eso? Se había imaginado muchas veces un reencuentro entre ellos, generalmente muy fantasioso durante el tiempo en que vivió enamorado de su recuerdo y después, una imagen muy desastrosa de ello cuando el amor pasó al odio. Era hasta ridículo el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana estuviera delante del que fuera su primer amor, el que le moviera por el mundo del sexo contrario y se sintiera como si fuera un adolescente furioso en vez de un adulto responsable.

—Sé lo que juramos —recordó Sasuke avanzando hasta su altura—. Ya debes de saber que no cumplo mis promesas.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —espetó golpeándose con la palma abierta el pecho—. Así que no encuentro sentido a que hayas planeado todo esto. ¿Acaso no tienes una vida? ¿Acaso no dejaste bien claro que yo no podía formar parte de tu esplendoroso futuro?

Se vio a sí mismo años atrás, a los pies de una escalera en su antigua universidad. Con Sasuke Uchiha en lo alto, mirándole como si fuera un simple perro al que alguien hubiera pateado. Con el corazón partido y la cara húmeda de las lágrimas que por la rabia no lograba controlar.

Sasuke, sin mediar una sola palabra, le dio la espalda y lo dejó atrás para siempre.

—¿Me odias?

—¡Claro que te odio, ttebayo! —afirmó.

Fue él quien rompió las distancias al final para aferrarlo de la camisa. Cerró el puño completamente dispuesto a golpearle. Pero se quedó en el aire, temblando, con los nudillos blancos del esfuerzo.

Sasuke miró su mano y luego a él. Parecía haber estado esperando el golpe.

—¿Estás casado?

Naruto parpadeó. No esperaba esa clase de pregunta, menos cuando estaba deseando golpearle y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—¿Qué? —musitó retrocediendo—. No, no estoy casado. ¿Qué importa eso?

Sasuke no respondió hasta acercarse al escritorio y tomar un dossier entre sus dedos.

—Boruto Uzumaki. Un alumno muy dado en lo que quiere ser, aunque algo alocado y demasiado lanzado —dijo—. Es tu hijo. Es idéntico a ti.

—¿Y qué? —masculló tirándose de la corbata para aflojarla. Lo que menos quería era a Sasuke metiendo la nariz en su vida privada o en esa parte de su pasado—. ¿Lo vas a expulsar sólo por ser mi hijo?

—No —negó cerrando el dossier—. Voy a hacerlo mi alumno. Seré su tutor y también su enlace para ser el mejor. Según su ficha quiere ser uno de los mejores escritores de fanfiction, llegar a lo más alto. Le ayudaré.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A cambio de qué? —cuestionó—. Tú no das nada si no obtienes algo a cambio.

Sasuke lo estudió en silencio.

Naruto se preguntó si estaría recordando su primera vez, encerrados en el aula de informática. Por un instante, casi podía sentir el calor de Sasuke en su espalda, mientras, inclinado sobre el escritorio del profesor, le desabrochaba el cinturón.

_A cambio de tu virginidad, obtendré placer. _

—Sí, cierto —confirmó Uchiha devolviéndole a la realidad—. A ti.

Dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó—. No voy a venderte mi culo a cambio de algo así. Boruto nunca se lo perdonaría de hacerlo.

Sasuke enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿Quién ha hablado de que me des tu culo? —ironizó. Dios, ese condenado estaba disfrutando—. Ahora, si es lo que quieres…

Dejó el dossier lentamente sobre la mesa, volviendo su cuerpo hacia él. Lento, con gestos aletargados que tan bien conocía. Naruto retrocedió hasta que la estantería a su espalda se clavó contra sus riñones. Sasuke no se detuvo hasta que la punta de sus pies se tocaron.

Olía increíblemente bien.

Más masculino, más penetrante.

Su mano, más amplia y de dedos largos, se movió hasta apretarse contra su garganta. Un gesto suave pero firme y sus uñas, acariciaron su piel.

—Sasuke… no…

Pero Sasuke no se detuvo y él tampoco hizo un gran esfuerzo por retenerle. Cuando su boca presionó contra la suya, apretó sus labios, dispuestos a no ceder y, sin embargo, su cabeza dejó de pensar y su cuerpo despertó a aquello que no había olvidado, aquello a lo que se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretó sus manos sobre sus hombros, con la camisa y la chaqueta arrugándose bajo ellos y suspiró su aliento.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, agachó la cabeza. Sasuke se apartó por un instante, observándole. Su mano descendió hasta el cuello de la camisa, abriéndolo, y después surcó un corto sendero hasta los botones, abriéndolos uno por uno.

¿Por qué le dejó? No estaba seguro. Quizás fuera el recuerdo, quizás fuera el deseo que llevaba tiempo restringiendo y sólo aplacando con su mano en las noches en las que ya no podía más.

Sólo sabía que era Sasuke, que era su primer amor y que estaba revolviendo todo.

.

.

Boruto se había quedado completamente intrigado con la llamada de su padre hasta el punto de nada más salir de clases, ir a investigar qué ocurría. Naruto no había vuelto a llamarle y por alguna extraña razón, su móvil parecía estar en silencio. No respondía las llamadas. Quizás estuviera reunido con el director como le había dicho.

Tras preguntar a varias personas por la dirección y hablar con la secretaria, ésta le confirmó la presencia de su padre en el despacho y tras indicarle el camino, se marchó. Boruto no le prestó mucha atención y continuó hasta la puerta indicada. Estaba encajada.

Levantó el puño para llamar cuando la voz de su padre llegó, ahogada.

Primero dudó y después, un viejo recuerdo de una noche de espionaje acudió a su mente. Una y otra vez, hasta que se percató de que el recuerdo no estaba siendo vívido, sino que estaba sucediendo.

Su padre estaba gimiendo. Al otro lado de la puerta.

No podía imaginarse que fuera tan descarado como para masturbarse en pleno despacho, así que claramente, no estaba solo. Recordaba levemente al director y dudaba que su padre fuera de los que le gustaban los hombres como él.

Entonces. ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Pegó la cara contra la puerta buscando un ángulo desde el cual poder ver. Había un espejo al otro lado de la pared. Vio las dos figuras, el rostro de su padre incluso más excitado que aquella noche y otra figura, de espaldas, con el cabello oscuro, reteniendo a su padre contra la estantería.

—Basta… —Su padre, pese a negarse, parecía no ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo, porque sus manos se aferraban al sujeto con fuerza.

Boruto se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido.

¿Tan poco le importaba que su padre estuviera en ese momento con un hombre? ¿Tan poco le importaba que estuviera teniendo sexo en el despacho de dirección de su propia universidad?

No estaba del todo seguro.

Retrocedió, con el rostro colorado. No era lo mismo que quedarse ocultando observando a su padre, acababa de descubrir otra faceta más de él, una que no esperaba. O simplemente, la había descartado sin descartarla del todo.

Era todo tan confuso que no sabía por dónde cogerlo. Necesitaba esclarecer su mente, encontrar una salida. Y sabía quién era la única persona que podría ayudarle.

—¿Boruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Negó con la voz y asintió con la cabeza. Himawari, que había sonreído al verle esperando a los pies de la escalera de su casa, borró la sonrisa y lo invitó a entrar. Su madre salía de la cocina en ese momento, quitándose el delantal.

—Oh, vaya qué sorpresa. No sabía que Boruto fuera a venir esta noche.

—Lo siento —se excusó inclinando la cabeza.

Himawari sonrió a su madre cuando esta dio un paso hacia ellos.

—Tranquila, Mamá. Es sólo que la universidad está siendo más dura de lo que esperaba. Estaremos en mi cuarto. ¿Vale?

Hinata Hyûga asintió sin poder borrar la preocupación de su rostro. Cuando Boruto había pensado más de una vez que sentía por ella una afiliación casi maternal no había bromeado. Si su padre se hubiera casado con su madre, podría haber esperado que fuera como ella y habría sido maravilloso, pero nunca había sacado a relucir esa parte de ellos.

Más bien, era otro de los secretos que guardaban en una caja. Hoy había salido uno de ellos.

—Así que eso es lo que has visto…

Himawari le entregó una taza de té antes de sentarse a su lado. Se había cambiado de ropa mientras él le contaba lo que había ocurrido, al menos, todo cuanto sabía. No había puesto ningún tipo de gesto decepcionante o algo que marcara una respuesta clara, que le ayudase.

—¿No crees que es extraño? —cuestionó mirándola a los ojos. A veces, se sentía como un cachorro perdido con ella.

—No —negó Himawari tras meditarlo—. Los adultos también tienen deseos. La sexualidad realmente no tiene fecha de caducidad, es la sociedad la que lo impone. O más bien, el tabú. Mira, sé que mi madre tiene encuentros con su novio, eso es completamente obvio. Sería tonto no pensarlo, cuando yo misma los tengo contigo. No es algo que tenga que estar arraigado por fuerza a nuestra edad. No son de piedra. Puedo entender que tu padre haya tenido un momento de necesidad con quien fuera esa persona.

—No le vi la cara —confesó.

Himawari le apretó la mano, sonriéndole.

—Creo que cuando tu padre se sienta cómodo, te lo dirá. O no tiene por qué —recalcó—. Puede que yo tenga mucha confianza con mi madre, pero nunca le hablaría de ciertos temas. Eso es nuestro, de nadie más.

Boruto ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que… lo que se me ocurre es que tu padre se ha encontrado con alguien con el que ha congeniado y teniendo sexo de la nada. Siempre me cuentas que no sale, que no tiene citas y está mustio en casa. Quizás ya era hora de que algo excitante pasara en su vida y dio la casualidad que fue con esa persona a la que has visto. No tiene nada de malo.

—No creo que sea malo —concedió mirándola asustado—. Ese es el problema. Si me paro a pensar, es como que… quería saber más, dattebassa. Eso es lo que me asusta. No me importaba que mi padre estuviera teniendo sexo con un hombre, o un desconocido. Si no el tema de enterarme de por qué sucedía, quería…

—¿Una trama? —cuestionó ella. ¿Por qué nunca le juzgaba? ¿Por qué siempre continuaba sus decadencias más horribles?

—Sí. ¡Sí, eso! —confirmó dejando la taza a un lado para tomarla de la mano. Le besó los dedos rápidamente—. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Qué hay detrás? ¿Cómo han podido llegar al sexo? ¡Me intriga!

Himawari soltó una risilla entre dientes y le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Calma o tendrás un ataque! —recomendó—. Parece que se te ha pasado el bajón.

—Sí… —reconoció sorprendido—. No conseguía poner en orden mis pensamientos o mis inquietudes. Hima, creo que eres maravillosa para este tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, tengo una madre que ha sido muy paciente conmigo, así que he aprendido mucho de ella —explicó retrocediendo—. ¿Quieres que te deje mi ordenador?

Boruto ya había saltado a la silla de escritorio.

—Por favor.

Escribir fue muy fácil. Mucho más de lo que creía. Aunque antes, tuvo que hacer esquemas con las preguntas que más le intrigaba. Averiguar más, esclarecer esas lagunas. No podía ir y preguntarle a su padre directamente, porque todo sería un caos. Naruto no se explicaría, él tampoco y al final, cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que terminaran peleados. Y no era algo que ahora mismo necesitara.

—¿Quién sería él? —preguntó sosteniendo un bolígrafo entre su nariz y labio superior—. No lo he visto nunca entre los amigos de papá. Ni en las fotografías que hay por casa. Así que debe de ser alguien nuevo. Y si estaba en la oficina del director, tendrá que ser alguien importante de la universidad.

—¿No has conocido ya a todos tus profesores? —se interesó Himawari—. Quizás sea uno de ellos. ¿O de otra rama?

—Bueno, faltan algunos por aparecer —sopesó—. Y por el color de cabello… —dio un brinco sobre la silla—. ¡No puede ser Sai!

—¿Sai?

—Sí, es el profesor que nos hizo el tour por la universidad. Es amigo de mi padre. Los sentí demasiado… confiados el uno con el otro —explicó.

Aunque sus alturas no cuadraban demasiado, la postura que había visto no era muy adecuada para medir correctamente a Sai y su padre.

—Aunque es profesor de arte.

—¿Qué problema hay con ello? —indagó Himawari—. ¿No podría serlo?

—No es el área de arte y ese profesor es bastante extraño. Si lo pienso bien, mi padre estaba algo tenso, como si esperara que soltara algo incorrecto o a saber qué. Pero, oye, podría ser. No lo descartaré.

Himawari se movió hasta enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos, besándole la cabeza y luego, los labios.

—¿Qué tienes planeada para esa historia?

—No lo sé, necesito más datos, especialmente de lo que siente mi padre. Puedo ponerlo en tantos escenarios que ahora mismo estoy repleto de ideas y ninguna termina de gustarme.

—Bueno, has de pensar que quizás tu padre tiene una historia por ahí detrás que desconoces y que tampoco quiere que sepas.

—¿Lo dices por ser gay? —cuestionó pensativo. Su mano rodó por su cintura hasta atraparla entre sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla contra su vientre—. Eso me da igual. Al fin y al cabo, escribo porno homosexual. Y mi padre es libre de meterla donde quiera.

Himawari puso los ojos en blanco.

—Guau, tienes una aceptación increíble.

Boruto negó y levantó los ojos hacia ella.

—No. En realidad, ambos sabemos que soy un niño mimado.

Ella sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que a veces le recordaban a alguien sin comprender exactamente a quien. Como si encendieras una bombilla repentinamente con una idea y esta desapareciera en la nada.

Quizás era por su madre.

—Ahora que pienso, tu madre se quedó preocupada —recordó.

Himawari asintió.

—Sí, creo que ella te aprecia mucho, como si fueras el hijo que no tuvo.

Boruto la sentó sobre sus piernas, echando algunos de sus rebeldes mechones tras su oreja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Himawari encogió los delicados hombros.

—Creo que a mi madre le habría gustado tener un chico. Dicen que son más fáciles de críar. Y bueno, las madres casi siempre quieren una pareja, pero vine yo. Quizás tengo algún hermano por parte de mi padre, quien vete tu a saber dónde está.

Boruto la escuchó y sonrió cuando terminó con un gran suspiro.

—No, creo que tu madre está orgullosa de tenerte, sólo que creo que al ser ella sola se le complica más las cosas y no sabe siempre cómo enfrentar todo. A mí me mima porque me porto bien contigo y somos responsables —dedujo rascándose la nuca—. Aunque supongo que no sabe las cosas que hacemos y por eso puede ser feliz. Además, seré su yerno en el futuro, así que mejor que me quiera a no que me odie.

Himawari estalló en carcajadas, tirándole de las mejillas antes de besarle.

—Creo que de separarnos le romperías más el corazón a mamá que a mí.

—¿Segura, ttebassa?

—Mhn… no del todo, pero ella llorará. Luego querrá castrarte seguramente —bromeó.

—Cuánta violencia.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y miró hacia la pantalla.

—¿Irás hoy a casa?

—No, no puedo. No sé si mi padre irá con esa persona o… —Se pasó una mano por los cabellos—, no sé, es complicado. Creo que de verlo ahora, todo se mal entendería más, así que mejor no. ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Claro —aceptó.

Aquel era su refugio. Un lugar sagrado, si lo pensaba de un modo metafórico y más hermoso. Y le gustaba.

.

.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar las risas provenir del dormitorio de Himawari. Estaba preocupada. Nada más ver a Boruto entrar con aquella cara algo dentro de ella se había encendido y por un instante, se había sentido como si fuera su propio hijo. Por supuesto, no podía negar que había adquirido mucho aprecio hacia él y que cuidara tan bien de Himawari era parte de lo que la había encandilado.

Si lo pensaba, le habría gustado tener un hijo como él.

Intentando no hundirse en viejos recuerdos, se acercó al móvil que vibraba sobre la mesa. Era su tarde libre y había dejado un mensaje a Sasuke con la idea de encontrarse. Sabía que era un hombre ocupado y que quizás, aquello sería imposible, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la respuesta y emocionarse como una colegiala ante la expectativa de reunirse.

Tras despedirse de los chicos, se dirigió a la cafetería en la que muchas veces solían quedar. Para su sorpresa, él todavía no había llegado.

—¿Vienes sola, Hinata?

Kiba Inuzuka le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra nada más verla. Comenzó a servirle un té caliente sin necesidad de mediar palabra. Habían sido compañeros en el instituto y habían mantenido una correcta amistad desde entonces.

—No, he quedado aquí con Sasuke. ¿No ha venido?

—Todavía no —negó él—. ¿La misma mesa de siempre?

—Por favor —aceptó.

Kiba la guió entre las demás mesas ocupadas y apartó la cortina de macarrón para dejarla pasar. Era un estancia acogedora, con sillones y reservada generalmente para eventos privados. Hinata y Sasuke solían aprovecharse un poco de su vieja amistad para tener esos grados de intimidad. Aunque sospechaba que la generosa propina que Sasuke siempre dejaba era lo que más incentivaba esa preferencia.

Kiba le dejó el té y algunas pastas para finalmente dejarla a solas. Si la cafetería no hubiera estado tan llena, estaba segura de que se habría sentado con ella en busca de algún tema candente de moda, como si ella fuera una revista andante de información repleta de cotilleos.

Sasuke no tardó en aparecer y nada más hacerlo, se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito.

—¡Santa madre! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamó poniéndose en pie.

Sasuke levantó una mano para impedirle que se acercara y se sentó a su lado.

—Un puñetazo y mi cara en distintas trayectorias que se terminaron encontrando —ironizó—. Fue mi culpa.

Hinata se movió rápidamente para apartarle el oscuro cabello del rostro.

—¿Por qué ha sido? ¡Es ridículo! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Darle una mala crítica?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así. Hinata.

Ella se sentó derecha, apartando la mano por temer haberle hecho daño.

—Encontré al padre del chico que me hablaste.

La confesión la sorprendió.

—¿Era… él?

—Sí —respondió—. Era él.

Mostró una leve sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que sólo le había puesto poner cuando se salía con la suya o pensaba algo drástico para su beneficio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke tardó en contestar.

—Le puse una trampa. No le gustó.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza cuando Kiba apareció con su café con hielo. Los dejó a solas. Hinata sacó algo del hielo de la copa y lo acercó a su ojo.

—Eres como un niño muchas veces. No sabes manejar a las personas y menos expresarte.

Él hizo una mueca al sentir el hielo contra su piel y la miró.

—Soy más de actos físicos. Lo sabes.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—No, también tienes un corazón bondadoso, sólo que no lo sabes.

—Ya te dije que había mucha oscuridad en mí. Soy una persona tóxica. Conmigo vas a sufrir.

Esa vez, sonrió. Ella, de forma irónica, casi para enmarcarla.

—Todos tenemos algo de oscuridad. Todos somos tóxicos sin quererlo. A veces sin darnos cuenta. No puedes…

Sasuke se enderezó.

—He tenido sexo con él. Esto me lo he ganado después.

El hielo resbaló de sus dedos hasta la mesa. Soltando un taco, Sasuke retrocedió cuando este resbaló hasta sus pantalones, justo a su entrepierna. Hinata sólo observó el hielo resbalarse finalmente hasta el suelo, comenzando a ser un simple pegote de agua deshecha.

Sasuke levantó los ojos hacia ella. Hinata le devolvió la mirada y algo en ella pareció asustarle por un momento, porque tragó, nervioso.

—Di algo.

—Todos tenemos oscuridad.

.

.

_Antes lo hacías mejor._

Él también se relacionaba mejor con las personas antes, cuando era sólo un niño inocente y desconocía la adversidad de la vida. El dolor, el sufrimiento y, especialmente, el poder. No era lo mismo mirar desde arriba que desde abajo. No era lo mismo hacer llorar a otra persona que llorar tú.

No era lo mismo ver a otra persona retorcerse que tú.

La sociedad le había convertido en la mierda oscura que era ahora. Antes se había aferrado a aquella luz dorada antes de caer en el fondo y tuvo que romper aquel leve hilo de felicidad antes de arrastrarlo con él.

Recuperarlo repentinamente había sido demasiado para su control. No se había podido retener para enviar el mensaje, no podía haber esperado con más impaciencia su llegada. Pero jamás creyó que iba a caer de nuevo en sus brazos y que sus únicas palabras como respuesta iban a ser tan dañinas para él como para sí mismo.

Y, por si eso no era suficiente, con el paso del tiempo había conocido a otra persona en la que poder hundirse, en ser un poco más él mismo y recalcar repetidas veces que no era lo correcto. Ambos se habían aferrado el uno al otro, abrazándose en medio de esa oscuridad.

No conocía qué clase de oscuridad era la que arrastraba Hinata. ¿Qué pecado había cometido como para ignorar lo que acababa de confesarle? No es que estuvieran afianzados del todo, al fin y al cabo, continuaban escondiéndose del mundo entre cuatro paredes para simplemente satisfacerse sexualmetne y contarse sus batallas. Pasaban ratos como dos amigos y poco más. Ella quería estabilidad y él quería dársela hasta que su pasado apareció nuevamente.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie en su cocina mirando la espalda de su hija que buscaba algo de agua en la nevera.

Si le preguntaban cómo había llegado a eso, probablemente la gente se llevaría las manos a la cabeza y se preguntarían por qué se complicaba más las cosas. Como si su vida no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Hinata le había invitado a cenar con la idea de presentarle a su hija.

¿Hola? ¿Te acabo de decir que me he acostado con mi ex y me invitas a tu casa a presentarme a tu hija? Sí, el mundo era así de mierda y complejo.

Pero había ido, la había conocido.

Se llamaba Himawari. La niña no había cenado con ellos, ocupándose más de su novio, quien casualmente era el hijo del hombre con el que había estado teniendo sexo esa tarde. Hinata habló maravillas de él que le recordaban tanto a Naruto que estuvo muy tentado de ir a revisar que no fuera él realmente.

Y después, había ocupado su cama con total tranquilidad, para finalmente, vencido por la sed, levantarse y encontrarla.

Ella levantó los ojos de la nevera hacia él. Iba en un pijama de tirantes y pantalones cortos. Tenía el tono de piel de su madre y olía a lavanda. Al parecer, ambas usaban el mismo champú. Por un instante, fue como ver una versión más joven de Hinata.

Se inclinó, tocándole la barbilla.

—¿Agua? —preguntó ella extendiéndole la botella fría—. Hay vasos limpios en ese mueble. Sírvete. ¿Sasuke?

—Sí —confirmó retirándose.

—Cuida de mamá. Le haces bien.

No estaba seguro del todo. Aquel día estaba siendo una completa mierda. No había hecho nada bien y estaba seguro de que en otras camas, más personas estarían sin poder conciliar el sueño y todo por su culpa.

Había esa clase de oscuridad en él, esa toxina que no podía remediar y arrasaba con todo.

Había movido ficha. ¿Para mal o para bien?

Los demás también tenían secretos que les herían y que podrían herirle probablemente.


	3. Encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de su encuentro con Naruto, Sasuke no puede dejar de pensar en ello y Boruto, sigue queriendo saber quién es el hombre que estuvo con su padre para avanzar en su historia. 
> 
> El destino es un ser inesperado....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización cortita, pero necesaria. Ya empiza a liarse la cosa.

**Letras sucias** .

Encuentros

Te profanaré como lo hice con él porque sin ella tampoco puedo existir.

* * *

_ Antes lo hacías mejor _ .

Naruto rompió el sexto lapicero y lo tiró en la papelera. Su secretaria dio un respingo y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Levantó una mano para disculparse y rio de forma estúpida, demasiado clara que no estaba donde quería estar.

Porque en esos momentos quería estrangular a alguien. Con todas sus fuerzas. 

El muy cerdo, después que había jugado con sus sentimientos, tenía los santos cojones de decirle esas palabras. Por suerte, había logrado entregarle su respuesta y no quedarse con las ganas, pero era frustrante que después del sexo alguien te dijera eso.

Joder, ni siquiera se había subido los pantalones cuando tenía la cara dura de decirle eso. Se había marchado furioso y esperaba por todos los medios no tener que volver a encontrarse con él. ¡No más! Además, estaba desentrenado. Llevaba sin sexo con otra persona desde… no lo recordaba. ¡Y tampoco quería hacerlo por él!

Debía de reconocer que continuaba siendo tan bueno como siempre, que consiguió ponerle más duro de lo que él mismo podía con su mano y que había alcanzado un orgasmo bestial, como nunca en mucho tiempo. Pero le ardía la rabia dentro de que sólo fuera un momento para jactarse para el dichoso Uchiha.

Sólo esperaba que no afectase a Boruto en adelante. Al fin y al cabo, el muy cerdo le había asegurado que iba a tomar a Boruto como su tutor. 

¿Qué significaba eso? Entre todas las cosas que podría pasarle a Boruto eso era bueno, lo reconocía. La importancia de Sasuke en el mundo literario era muy grande, le podría abrir muchas puertas. Pero le frustraba el hecho de que fuera a costa de haberle entregado su culo. No quería eso para Boruto, quien claramente se esforzaba por llevar a cabo sus propios esfuerzos y crecimiento. 

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se levantó. La secretaria dio un respingo.

—Iré a comprar un café —avisó.

—Puedo traerlo de la cafetera de…

—No, iré a comprarlo fuera. Necesito aire interrumpió antes que se levantara.

Necesitaba refrescarse, que cada vez que cerrase los ojos dejaran de aparecer las mismas imágenes. Y que su estúpido cuerpo en tensión dejase de añorar más y recordar esos tiempos. Ya no era un chiquillo, por dios.

—¡Kyah!

Dio un respingo al notar que alguien chocaba contra él y que su camisa y chaqueta quedaban empapadas. Al bajar la vista, una mujer trajeada le miraba con espanto. El café continuaba desperdiciándose contra el suelo de su mano de lo atónita que se encontraba. Su camisa y su chaqueta no se libraban.

—¡¡Oh, lo siento tanto! —se disculpó repetidas veces, inclinándose y derramando lo poco que quedaba.

Naruto dio un paso atrás y se sacudió la camisa, quitándose la chaqueta.

—No importa —negó—. No miraba por dónde caminaba.

Y era cierto. El accidente fue más a causa de sus propios pensamientos que por i fijándose de por donde caminaba. 

—Deberíamos de quitarle la ropa y cambiarle por otra… deje que me encargue de la lavandería y...

Pese a que hablaba rápidamente sus palabras se le complicaba bajo un toque de vergüenza. Se fijó de que era más bajita que él, algo rellenita, con un busto que parecía querer luchar con los botones de su camisa y de cabellos largos. Sus ojos quizás fueran los que resaltan más. 

—Aquí venden ropa —sopesó—. Puedo escoger una y, si es tan amable de pagarla para que pueda ponérmela, me cambiaré en el cambiador del centro. La esperaré dentro.

Ella asintió y le siguió por los diferentes puestos. No quería algo caro pero buscó una camisa y un pantalón simplemente. Mandaría el traje a la tintorería y tendría que tirar de otro para ponerse mañana. Ella parecía estar todavía nerviosa, echándose las culpas. Le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y la ropa.

—No pasa nada. Se lava —tranquilizó antes de meterse tras los vestidores.

Ella volvió pasado un rato. Sin ropa más que sus calzoncillos y sus calcetines, abrió la cortina cuando la escuchó preguntar por “el hombre del café”. 

—Naruto —se presentó—. Mi nombre es Naruto.

Ella parecía haberse quedado estática al verle. Cogió la ropa casi con pinzas al ver que no reaccionaba y cerró la cortina.

Su voz le llegó tímidamente.

—Hinata… mi nombre es Hinata Hyûga. 

* * *

Había subido el primer capítulo tras lo que su mente había cavilado. Lo dejaría en intriga porque él mismo se sentía así. Curiosamente, cuando revisó sus mensajes al día siguiente tenía más de cien mensajes pidiendo continuación, más de mil votos y un sinfín de favoritos. Y de muchos países, cosas que ayudaba muchísimo a subir.

Los comentarios preguntaba acerca de quién era el misterioso hombre con el que el protagonista —quien había recalcado que era el mismo del fic “El soldado nocturno”—, cosa que atrajo aún más a los lectores, pues muchos querían saber cómo continúan sus andanzas nocturnas. Y que ahora estuviera tirándose a un desconocido en una habitación cualquiera, llamaba más la atención. Había pasado de satisfacerse a tener sexo salvaje en un momento. Le había puesto como título al fic “el hombre secreto”.

Fue directamente a la universidad, así que no había visto a su padre durante ese tiempo. No sabía exactamente qué cara tendría. ¿Estaría satisfecho con el sexo? ¿Habría sido por amor o presa del momento? Dudaba que su padre estuviera tan desesperado como para acostarse con alguien insignificante. De ser así, lo habría hecho antes en vez de satisfacerse a sí mismo. 

Claro que no podía preguntarle y la duda estaba matándolo de intriga. ¿Quién era el sujeto capaz de hacer que su padre gimiera de esa forma? Como si estuviera derritiéndose.

Himawari alguna que otra vez le había dicho que él lo hacía y que le gustaba que lo hiciera. Pero tendían a tener sexo silencioso a causa de que Hinata solía rondar algunas veces por allí. Y caundo llegaban los momentos de masturbarse por necesidad, no solía fijarse demasiado si gemía o no. Cosa que le llevó a preguntarse si su padre sabría que él también tenía esas necesidades incluso teniendo novia. 

No comprendía por qué todo lo que tuviera que ver con el sexo y su padre le llamaba tanto la atención. No era normal, de eso estaba seguro.

—Os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Apartó la mirada del ordenador al atril. 

Conocía a ese hombre como muchos de esa clase, interesados claramente y no sólo por su aspecto y paso seguro. Era un hombre grande de cabellos negros y mirada fría y oscura. Su voz llenó por completo la clase mientras se presentaba, aunque realmente no necesitaba.

Era uno de los más importantes pilares del mundo lingüístico, así que todos querían un pedazo de él.

Les dio una corta charla de lo que sería su asignatura, pero cuando les dio la espalda para escribir en la pizarra, Boruto no pudo evitar ponerse en pie. La silla crujió y todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él. Incluso la del profesor.

—Uzumaki Boruto.

No lo preguntó. Sabía quién era. Igual que él le había reconocido.

* * *

Sasuke se pasó los dedos por los labios mientras leía las letras en la pantalla. Reconocía su estilo. Debía de pulirlo más. Revisar algunas fallas ortográficas. Pero se notaba que era algo suyo. Todo lo que leía de él tenía su esencia. Una esencia bastante interesante, teniendo en cuenta que él conocía quiénes eran los protagonistas.

Especialmente, del último fic. 

Le había sorprendido la cantidad de interés que despertó con sólo un one-shot y un único capítulo. Tenía talento y también carisma. Como su padre. Pero Sasuke era capaz de reconocer esos talentos por sí mismo sin necesidad de conocer la linea sanguinea. Le había investigado cuando tuvo oportunidad y hacerle su alumno no era una broma que dijera porque sí. 

Como persona conocedora de ese mundo sabía que muchos autores usaban la realidad para inspirarse. Amigos, hermanos, padres, primos, vecinos incluso. Cualquier historia fomentaba la imaginación y podías hacerla tuya jugando y variando la trama.

No podía ocultar que sentía interés en que fuera Naruto quien fomentase esa imaginación. Lo reconocía. Ese hombre era capaz de crear mil cosas en las personas, especialmente en él. Debería de haber extinguido ese pasado. Alejarse de ese oscuro sentimiento de posesión que sentía por él.

Y sin embargo, desde que lo había vuelto a probar no podía dejar de pensar en él. En el sabor de su piel, la forma en que su trasero lo recibía, en que su miembro se tensaba contra su vientre. En sus gemidos, su boca dura y tosca como siempre, difícil de besar que tanto le gustaba. 

Debería de estar sintiéndolo por Hinata, pero no podía. Porque con ella le ocurría lo mismo. La misma sensación. La misma mierda.

—Esto… ¿Profesor? 

Parpadeó para volver al presente. 

Boruto estaba sentado justo frente a él al otro lado del escritorio del director. Le había pedido que se reuniera con él tras que las clases terminaron. En el mismo lugar del acto. Había disfrutado con la incomodidad que se instaló en él.

Era como una copia de Naruto cuando era más joven. Aunque sus ojos fueran más claros y sus cabellos parecieran una seta extraña, tan rubios y tan semejantes. 

—Siento haber interrumpido su clase, dattebasa —dijo.

Sí, por supuesto, tenía que tener una muletilla también. 

—No te he dicho que vinieras para perder el tiempo, Boruto Uzumaki —comenzó poniéndose en pie. Rodeó la mesa y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente a la estantería. Esa misma estantería. Uno de los cuadros estaba caído todavía—. Si no por algo que hago todos los años en que soy profesor. En esta o en otra universidad.

Notó que no respondía, con la vista fija en el espejo y cuando le devolvió la mirada, enrojeció, desviando la suya.

No tenía más dudas. Sí. Les vio. 

—Siempre escojo un alumno propio para guiarlo por el lado correcto y mejorar sus aptitudes. Tiene que ser alguien bueno. Y tu cumples esas actitudes. Pero estás en tu derecho de negarte, por supuesto.

Boruto se levantó enérgicamente.

—¡No, quiero!

Sus ojos brillaban emocionado.

—Entonces, participarás en esto.

Le mostró un folleto del concurso.

—Dentro de un año. Tienes un año para escribirlo. Presentar el que consideres tu mejor trabajo. Mientras, estarás bajo mi cuidado.

Boruto aceptó el panfleto con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que…

—He leído lo que escribes —interrumpió. Sus ojos le miraron con cierto miedo—. Y eres bueno. Puliremos las partes que te cuestan. Y luego, veremos qué ocurre. Pero te aviso, si te digo que participes es para que ganes el primer premio, no el último ni un segundo. 

Boruto asintió. Sasuke se acercó hasta su altura.

—Y otra cosa más, Boruto —continuó—. Escribir de cosas que desconoces fomentan tu imaginación, buscando adjetivos y descripciones que mejoren lo que crees que se siente, también entregando esa falsa sensación a un lector novato. Así que la próxima vez, asegúrate de comprenderlo mejor. Por ejemplo.

Se inclinó, tomándolo de la barbilla. 

Boruto era alto ya de por sí. No era un niño. Tenía ya dieciocho años y era tan desgarbado como su padre por entonces. 

Y sí, también poseía ese tipo de boca que te atraía era difícil de besar. 

Abrió muchos ojos mientras le invadía, mientras sacaba un suspiro inesperado de él que le hizo sonrojarse y una de sus manos se aferró a su espalda, arqueando su cuerpo contra él. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su lengua comenzó a responder, le soltó, lamiéndose los labios y después, el pulgar.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo es el beso de otro hombre. Revisa tus escritos y pregúntate qué hacías mal. 

Luego le dio la espalda y salió.

Se maldijo por dentro mientras caminaba con aspecto sereno.

Aquellos condenados Uzumakis eran igual.

* * *

Himawari tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza desde la mañana. Que anunciaran exámenes ya tan pronto iba a agotar su tiempo totalmente y llevaba un buen rato llamando a Boruto para desahogarse y no le cogía el teléfono. Se preguntaba si al final tendría un novio típico absorbido por la universidad hasta el punto de que trágicamente se separaban porque la engañaba con otra.

Tan pronto como lo pensó no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Boruto era demasiado complicado como para que otra mujer lo comprendiera. Sólo ella podía hacerlo y aceptarlo de esa forma tan retorcida suya. 

Se imaginaba que estaría en clases o trabajando en ese proyecto último que lo tenía loco.

—¿Ya estás en casa?

Apartó la mirada del móvil para clavarla en su madre. Sacó la llave de la cerradura y tras dejarla en el lugar de siempre, asintió, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Y ese traje?

Su madre estaba guardando dentro de un plástico un traje de hombre. Ella le sonrió con culpabilidad.

—Le tiré café a alguien encima sin querer cuando salía del trabajo —confesó acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente que ella correspondió en su mejilla después—. Así que me ofrecí a lavarle el traje. Me costó, pero lo logré.

—Vaya, eso parece sacado de un cliché —bromeó.

Su madre sonrió.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con Boruto.

Escuchó la cadena del baño y enarcó una ceja. Su madre le guiñó un ojo.

—También lo invité a cenar como pago por mancharle el café.

Himawari estaba muy sorprendida. Se inclinó hacia su madre para susurrarle.

—¿Estás jugando a dos bandas? ¿No tienes a Sasuke?

Su madre enrojeció y le dio una cachetada amigable en el trasero justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Himawari esperó a que la figura del hombre se mostrase. Quizás su madre no tenía mal gusto, aunque debía de admitir que Sasuke era uno de esos tíos que bien podrías apodar “cañón”. 

Sin embargo, su boca abrió mucho cuando vio al hombre. Y este también se mostró altamente sorprendido.

—¿Hima-chan?

—¡El papá de Boruto! —exclamó.

Su madre los miró a uno y otro.

—¿Eh? 

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y pum!
> 
> Muchos me habíais preguntado cómo era que se encontraban Hinata y Naruto y bueno, no vamos a abandonar las viejas costumbres y tiré del cliché típico y perfecto del café caliente encima xD.
> 
> Sasuke ya se morreó al Burrito.. ¡Ups! Es divertido pensar que mientras Sasuke se come al hijo, el padre se come a la novia (?¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	4. Huecos del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras que Boruto descubriera quién era el misterioso nombre y éste, además de tomarlo como su pupilo lo besara, en otra parte de la ciudad, su novia se encontraba cara a cara con su padre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, me dio penita naruto en este capítulo… igual es cosa mía.

**   
**

** Huecos del pasado **

_ Te educaré y enseñaré _

_ el éxito llegará solo. _

Boruto tomó aire de llamar a la puerta.

Cuando descubrió que tenía un sinfín de mensajes por parte de Himawari en el móvil y llamadas perdidas a tutiplén, estaba paseando por las calles sin comprender bien del todo qué había pasado. Pero por más que quisiera buscar una respuesta diferente no había forma.

Su profesor y tutor, el hombre que admiraba y al que había considerado inalcanzable, el que resultó ser el hombre que había provocado jadeos vergonzosos en su padre; le había besado. Y no un beso simple que podrías llamar equivocación. No. De esos que te desarman y que hasta ahora sólo había recibido de Himawari. 

Lo más extraño de todo es que le había correspondido. ¡Incluso le había dado vela a más! Y sí, automáticamente pensó en las diversas veces que había plasmado en líneas un beso que hasta ahora desconocía. La inexperiencia había quedado atrás. Aunque sabía que había más, que podía ser más intenso.

Quizás pudiera comprender mejor a su padre, que se había derretido en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha. 

La puerta se abrió para traerlo a la realidad. Himawari estaba tras esta y suspiró al verle.

—Te he llamado un montón de veces y dejado un montón de mensajes —regañó tomándolo de la mano—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Paseaba —respondió sorprendiéndose por sus preguntas. Ella nunca había sido tan controladora con él—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno…

Se hizo a un lado para invitarle a entrar y él lo hizo. Nada más entrar vio a Hinata, quien le sonrió como siempre y lo saludó. Todo lo normal del mundo, hasta que vio la figura detrás de ella. 

—¿¡Papá!? —exclamó atónito—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… ahm —Naruto parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Es culpa mía —interrumpió Hinata—. Le tiré el café encima, me ofrecí a pagarle la tintorería y luego le invité a cenar para disculparme. No sabía que era tu padre, Boruto.

—No, comprendo… —musitó más confundido.

—De todas maneras, teníamos que conocernos algún día. ¿Verdad? —puntualizó Hinata sonriéndoles—. Y mira, sucedió.

—Sí, claro, sí —aceptó. 

Buscó la mirada de Himawari y ésta le sonrió también.

En un principio no había nada malo en que eso sucediera. Y sin embargo, estaba tan confundido y tan negativo que ni él mismo podía comprenderse. Notó que su padre se disculpaba con la mirada, pero lo ignoró.

—Iré al baño —dijo.

Necesitaba un respiro, echarse agua, intentar calmarse y refrescarse las ideas.

Cuando salió, Himawari le estaba esperando. Le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su dormitorio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin más—. Pareciera que fueras a explotar.

Boruto se sentó en la cama, pasándose las manos por los cabellos. 

—Sé con quién estuvo mi padre —confesó. Himawari le miró muy atenta, queriendo saber más—. Es mi profesor. Y me ha tomado también como su alumno privado. Tengo que presentarme a un concurso dentro de un año con mi mejor trabajo. 

—Sinceramente, creo que el destino juega muy malas pasadas —reconoció Himawari.

—Sí…

Se lamió los labios, mirándola.

—Ese tío también me ha besado —soltó.

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Te ha…?

—Sí —afirmó—. Dijo algo que es cierto: no tengo experiencia en lo que escribo. No conozco cómo es con un hombre pero sí con una mujer. Dijo que era muy diferente y que no podía escribir desde la inexperiencia siempre. Así que… me besó.

—Pero tú sabes besar… A mí me gusta como besas —reconoció ella tocándole los labios. Boruto le besó los dedos antes de responder.

—No como lo hizo él, Hima —aseguró.

—No sé si sentirme ofendida por eso —bromeó ella.

—Entonces, yo también tendría que sentirme —añadió—. Pero en lugar de eso, siento como si me hubieran sacudido de mil formas y hubieran abierto los ojos de un mundo que desconozco por completo. Y que, curiosamente, a mi padre le gusta. ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó mirándola. Por supuesto, ella no tenía las respuestas—. ¿Fue antes de tenerme?

—Eso sería indagar en su pasado y dudo que tu padre te lo cuente como si nada —reflexionó ella—. Espera. ¿No dijiste que tiene una amiga de la infancia?

—Sí, la tía Sakura. 

—¿Y si le preguntas? 

Boruto lo sopesó.

—Quizás podría preguntarle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndoles. La voz de su padre se escuchó a través de la puerta.

—Boruto. He pensado que sería mejor si nosotros nos fuéramos a casa juntos y cenamos allí. ¿Qué te parece?

Podía notar la preocupación y aunque estaba muy tentado a negarse, la mirada de Himawari le hizo recapitular.

—Voy —respondió poniéndose en pie.

Besó a Himawari y salió, encontrándose con él, nervioso y algo torpe.

Tanto, que cuando se despidió de Hinata le besó la mejilla y tomó unas llaves que ni eran suyas. Al final, tuvo que empujarlo para salir antes de que terminara creando un caos. 

No abrieron la boca hasta que estuvieron en el coche, algo más alejados, en un semáforo.

—Qué casualidad conocer así a tu suegra —dijo su padre mostrando una tensa sonrisa—. Nunca me habría imaginado que lo era hasta que vi a Himawari. 

—¿No te fijaste en las fotos que hay por la casa? —cuestionó irritado.

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—La verdad, no. Yo…

Boruto entrecerró los ojos.

—No me jodas que te ha gustado su madre.

Naruto frunció el ceño y le miró.

—¿Qué tendría de malo? No lo digas como si eso fuera el fin del mundo.

—¡Es la madre de mi novia! —acusó—. ¿Tienes idea del caos que eso podría ocasionar si llegarais a algo serio? Se convertiría en mi hermanastra. 

—Si no la reconozco no habría problema, podríais seguir. Anda que no se han casado hermanastros en la vida, ttebayo.

—¡Además tú…!

Apretó los labios, cambiando de postura para mirarle. Naruto enarcó las cejas, esperando un nuevo ataque. 

El coche de atrás les tocó el claxon y él volvió a concentrarse en conducir. Boruto se preguntó si debería de continuar la frase o dejarla en el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta, llegaron a su casa. Su padre aparcó y nada más bajar, Boruto puso rumbo a la calle.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—No. Iré a casa de la tía Sakura —respondió marchándose antes de que le detuviera.

Sakura no vivía muy lejos y aunque siempre andaba ocupada con el hospital, a veces estaba en su casa. Le recibió ella misma, sonriéndole mientras sostenía una cuchara de mover entre sus manos.

—¿Has venido solo?

—Sí —respondió—. Digamos que he discutido con mi padre —confesó mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Y el tío Sasori?

—Está en el taller. Puedes ir a verle si quieres —propuso—. Ya que estás. ¿Te quedas a comer? —invitó.

—Claro —aceptó—. Pero quiero hablar contigo, no con el tío. 

Sakura lo guio hasta la cocina, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta para dos. Añadió un servicio más para él y le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó al notar que no hablaba.

Boruto chasqueó la lengua.

—Es sobre mi padre —explicó—. Me gustaría saber cosas de cuando era más joven.

Sakura dudó.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas mejor a él? Tu padre no muerde tanto como parece —puntualizó—. Naruto es hiperactivo, algo cabezón, pero siempre tendrá su tiempo para ti.

—Es algo que no puedo preguntarle directamente —aclaró sentándose en el que sería su sitio para mirarla—. Su pasado sentimental. 

Sakura le estudió con la mirada.

—Si lo que buscas es que tu madre esté entre sus conquistas o algo…

—No —negó—. Sé la verdad sobre mí desde hace tiempo —explicó—. No es acerca de mi madre de quien tengo curiosidad. No ahora mismo.

Sakura apagó la olla y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Entonces?

Boruto decidió no darle más vueltas.

—¿Quién fue Sasuke Uchiha para mi padre? 

Sakura se echó hacia atrás, cruzó las piernas y suspiró.

—¿Sasuke está en tu universidad?

—Sí —respondió.

—Entiendo. Imagino que se han encontrado. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Esos dos pareciera que llevan un hilo rojo enganchado que siempre los hace unirse. 

Boruto esperó a que continuara. Sakura le miró fijamente

—Sasuke Uchiha fue el primer y último novio de tu padre. Comenzaron a salir en la secundaria hasta que en bachillerato algo pasó y Sasuke tuvo que marcharse. Eso dejó a tu padre destrozado y aunque intentó convencerlo de que no se marchara y hasta lo siguió al aeropuerto, no sirvió de nada. Sasuke le rompió el corazón. 

Boruto tragó, cerrando la boca que había abierto.

—Es decir… mi padre es Gay desde que era un adolescente —musitó.

—Creo que es bisexual —reflexionó Sakura—. Porque también le gustaban las chicas antes de comenzar a salir con Sasuke. Tuvo atracción fuerte por una compañera nuestra pero nunca se dio. 

Boruto lo sopesó, recordó lo que dijo acerca de la madre de Himawari y suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

—¿Le has conocido?

—¿A Sasuke? —cuestionó. Cuando asintió, la imitó—. Me ha tomado como su discípulo.

Sakura se levantó para empezar a servir.

—Será un poco duro, pero cuando él escoge a alguien, es porque ha visto talento. Te lo aseguro —garantizó.

—¿Y qué cosas podría hacer para que el alumno escogido llegue a ser el mejor? —inquirió obviando su beso y aceptando el plato que le ofreció.

—Eso no lo sé. Pero dudo que sean cosas sencillas. Valora el esfuerzo y la dedicación. Dame un momento.

Sakura salió para llamar a Sasori. Boruto se quedó mirando el plato mientras rumiaba todo. Sasori apareció poco después, saludándolo y la conversación sobre Sasuke Uchiha quedó en otro plano hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

—Cuando dices que valora el esfuerzo y dedicación…

—Sí —recapituló Sakura—. Pon por ejemplo que yo te enseñase cómo sacar sangre. Pues me encantaría ver que te has esforzaron en aprender cómo hacerlo. Que me demostrases la evolución.

—Comprendo.

Sakura le sonrió y antes de cerrar, lo animó.

—Si Sasuke te ha puesto un reto, es que te valora. No pienses en que por haber sido el ex de tu padre te lo va a poner más fácil o difícil. Él valora lo importante. No te cortes, y lánzate.

Boruto suspiró.

Si iba a querer eso, podría dárselo.

* * *

Hinata colocó el paño frío sobre su cabeza y le besó la mejilla. Himawari sonrió y parpadeó en un vano intento de disipar el dolor.

—Esta jaqueca no me deja ver bien —dijo tomándola de la mano—, pero juraría que te he visto muy feliz y contenta con el papá de Boruto. 

Hinata enrojeció sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Yo estoy con Sasuke, lo sabes. 

Himawari frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

—Mamá… ese hombre… es el profesor de Boruto. ¿Lo sabes?

—Algo me dijo, sí —recordó—. Y también conoce a su padre.

Su hija asintió. Se incorporó y la miró fijamente, con preocupación. Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —preguntó—. ¿Con Boruto? ¿Crees que se ha enfadado mucho porque nos hayamos conocido? 

—No, bueno… él es algo receloso de su padre —reconoció—. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. 

—Dime.

—Mamá… ¿Está todo bien con Sasuke? —cuestionó—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que seguramente pienses que es por algún rollo de hija mimada o algo así, pero… quizás haya cosas que no sabes de él. 

Hinata se lamió los labios. Si hablaban de oscuros secretos ella no era mejor. 

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Boruto me ha contado ciertas cosas… No vayas a decirle que te lo conté, por favor —suplicó—. Pero no me siento feliz si te va a hacer infeliz a ti —prometió—. Sasuke besó hoy a Boruto.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Sí, Sasuke le había confesado acostarse con Naruto, justo al mismo hombre que había conocido hoy. No le culpaba por ello. Naruto era encantador. Tenía algo que atraía. Hasta a ella y acababa de conocerlo. 

¿Boruto?

Vale, ya no era un menor, igualmente, era la pareja de su hija y Hinata lo consideraba como su hijo como para verle algún interés romántico. Claro que Sasuke no era ni su padre ni nada. No tenía por qué tener ese autocontrol hacia él. 

—¿Mamá?

Hinata le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes. 

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Himawari.

—Sí, lo estoy. Sé que parece extraño visto desde fuera, pero las parejas tenemos muchas más cosas de las que parece. Y a veces, secretos que nos compartimos y entendemos. ¿O no te sucede eso con Boruto?

Himawari asintió y ella le sonrió.

—Ahora duerme. Mañana te sentirás mejor. 

Besó de nuevo su mejilla y salió.

Justo cuando se preparaba para ir a dormir, la puerta sonó. Sasuke estaba tras ella.

—¡Oh! No esperaba que fueras a venir esta noche. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —cuestionó invitándolo.

Sasuke asintió y entró, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Está en su cuarto. Se quedó despierta para estudiar y tiene jaqueca. 

Hinata cerró la puerta para unirse a él, siguiéndole hasta su dormitorio. Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y tras dejarla a los pies de la cama, la miró. Hinata se acercó, preocupada.

—He besado al novio de tu hija —confesó.

Una vez más, abriendo su corazón a ella y una vez más, ella le perdonó. 

¿Cuándo terminaría ese tipo de corrupción?

—He conocido a Naruto —le contó también—. Ha sido sin querer. Le tiré café por encima al pobre.

—¿Ha estado aquí?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exclamó sorprendida aceptando la mano que extendió hacia ella.

—Por su colonia. Sigue usando la misma desde que éramos críos. Y porque eres demasiado buena y terminarías seguramente, ofreciéndole hasta una cena.

Hinata enrojeció al ser descubierta.

—Sí, lo hice. Me pareció maravilloso y cuanto más le miraba, más pensaba en por qué te gusta.

Llevó las manos hasta los botones de su camisa, quitándole los botones poco a poco, dejando su piel expuesta. La deslizó lentamente por sus hombros y vio las marcas de uñas sobre sus hombros. No eran suyas, desde luego. Hizo que se volviera para quitársela mejor y vio los arañazos frescos. Incluso el moretón de su rostro continuaba visible.

—Naruto es un tipo…

—¿Belleza exótica? —terminó ella por él, bajando sus manos hasta sus pantalones. Quitó el cinturón primero—. Así es como pensé que sería.

—Intenso —corrigió él ahuecándole los cabellos mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Dejó que toda su ropa resbalara por sus piernas—. ¿Es del tipo que te comerías?

Hinata dudó mientras lo masturbaba.

—Probablemente, sí —reconoció.

Él gruñó satisfactoriamente y ella se lo metió en la boca.

—Bien. Porque quiero que te lo comas. 

* * *

Naruto daba vueltas incómodas en la sala de estar. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Boruto llevaba un rato en el baño cuando él decidió que era mejor encarar los problemas. Pero empezaba a impacientarse porque tardara tanto.

Hasta el punto de entrar sin llamar.

Boruto justo salía de la bañera y levantó la cabeza para mirarle, con el cabello empapándole la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, mientras que él, congelado, bajaba la vista por su cuerpo. Boruto era tan grande como él, no podía negarlo y también, había heredado hasta su tamaño en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, mientras que él, indiferente, salía de la bañera y se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra, para secarse la cabeza. Caminó hasta su altura y le miró.

—No me importa si estás con la madre de Himawari. No voy a dejarla —aseguró—. Ah, y también me ha besado el tipo con el que te acostaste el otro día en el despacho del director. Que, casualmente, es tu ex.

Naruto no había esperado todas esas palabras de golpe. Intentó ponerlas en orden con cierta torpeza, siguiéndole. Lo retuvo del codo.

—Espera. ¿Qué has dicho?

Boruto suspiró.

—He dicho que tu ex me ha besado —repitió más lento—. El hombre con el que te acostaste el otro día en el despacho del director. 

Naruto enrojeció.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Os vi —respondió indiferente.

—Pero ¡cómo que te ha besado! —exclamó—. No, espera. ¿Cómo que nos vistes?

Empezó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, justo cuando Boruto tiró del cuello de su camisa. Sus bocas se unieron y reconoció aquella forma retorcida de besar, cuando se separó, lo vio lamerse los labios y soltarle.

—Eso me ha enseñado —recalcó—. La próxima vez, asegúrate que la puerta está cerrada. 

Luego, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Naruto no supo si reír. Llorar. Gritar. Matar a Sasuke en el camino.

Levantó el puño para llamar. Lo bajó.

¿Qué carajos se le decía a un hijo que acababa de morrearte (1) con todas las de la ley? No lo sabía. No tenía respuesta ni como padre, ni como hombre.

* * *

Aquella noche se subió una actualización en la cuenta de uno de los escritores favoritos de mucha gente. Un nuevo capítulo.

Todos estaban con los ojos pegados a la historia.

El hombre misterioso había sido engañado por el hombre del espejo con otro hombre más joven y parecido a él. También, este mismo joven había besado al hombre misterioso, ignorando sus lazos sanguíneos. 

Y le había gustado.

El comentario que más resaltaba era el siguiente:

_ La descripción de esos besos me ha sacado los colores. Casi podía sentir que me estaban besando a mí.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Beso intenso.
> 
> No penséis que Himawari tiene una enfermedad mortífera, que sólo le duele la cabeza por estrés. Hay personas a las que le pasa.   
Al final, Hima y Hina están cortadas por el mismo patrón y ambas aman hombres oscuros y corrompidos…


	5. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con el fic lioso =)

_ No puedes parar este tren _

_ Ni aunque patalees. _

Estaba terminándose la hamburguesa cuando Mitsuki se sentó frente a él en la cafetería. Boruto miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si no se había equivocado de mesa, pero cuando se inclinó más hacia él supo que no.

—Leí tu última actualización —le dijo—. Es fantástica. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido marear así la perdiz? No le tienes miedo a nada.

Boruto mordió su comida antes de responder, tomándose su tiempo en masticar.

—¿Por qué debería? Letras son letras.

Mitsuki sonrió significativo.

—Letras sucias parecen —indicó.

Mitsuki no conocía hasta qué punto lo que escribía estaba sucio. Para él, como lector y persona ajena a su situación, debería de tener una mentalidad atrevida.

—Incesto, engaño, misterio. Ese Fanfiction lo tiene todo. Me gusta. ¿Ya tienes un nuevo capítulo en marcha?

—Todavía no —negó.

Y era verdad. Lo había intentado pensar tras pasar la noche escribiendo. Añadir el beso que le había dado a su padre fue cósmico para atraer a sus lectores y sin embargo, ahora estaba en blanco. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo solucionar o continuar la historia. Porque su padre no estaba por la mañana cuando se despertó y aunque dejó una nota informándole de que llegaría tarde esa noche por una reunión, Boruto sabía que era mentira.

Su padre no podía mirarle a la cara. Y era natural. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que un hijo besara de ese modo a su padre? Encima, le había echado en cara la verdad que conocía. Aunque había disfrutado de una forma perversa ver su rostro contraerse en sorpresa y vergüenza, después del momento llegaba la hora de enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Oye. ¿Es cierto que Sasuke Uchiha te ha tomado como aprendiz?

Boruto enrolló el papel de la hamburguesa en una bolita que estrujó entre sus dedos y cabeceó una afirmación. Mitsuki silbó mientras destapaba su ensalada. 

—Uff.. la cantidad de gente que quería ese puesto no estará muy feliz —dijo—. Aunque, claro, la gran mayoría desconocen tu verdadero trabajo. Como te dije, pensaba que eras una chica —recalcó cuando le miró sin comprender—. Y eres un chico. 

—Tu también lo eres —le recordó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué importa si eres hombre o mujer? Escribir no es cosa de un sólo género. 

—Lo sé —reconoció el muchacho antes de mordisquear un trozo de lechuga como si fuera una serpiente—. Es simplemente habilidad, paciencia y mucha, pero mucha inspiración.

—Eso pensaba yo —reconoció entre dientes.

No supo cuán equivocado estaba hasta que Sasuke Uchiha le besó. Describir un beso masculino fue mucho más natural desde ese momento. Era cierto. La sensación no era la misma que besar a Himawari y aunque adoraba hacerlo, ella era más delicada, más suave. La boca de Sasuke fue dura, suave, sí, pero una suavidad diferente. Y la de su padre… dura, difícil y muy marcada. 

Era curioso besar a tres personas y que todas fueran tan distintas.

Todavía no se lo había contado a Himawari. Lo de Sasuke no fue un caos porque no lo efectuó él. Besar a su padre, sí. Necesitaba contárselo y ver qué opinaba. De alguna forma, Himawari era la voz correcta de su conciencia. Sin ella, probablemente estaría en la cuerda floja. 

¿Dónde podría encontrar una mujer que le amase con sus rarezas? 

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Mitsuki cuando se puso en pie.

—Sí, voy a apuntarme al concurso de fanfic —respondió—. ¿Lo harás también?

—No —negó él—. Ese concurso no me interesa. Es demasiado difícil lo que se pide. Y las bases son… bueno, extrañas. 

Si era sincero ni siquiera las había leído. Simplemente aceptaba la oportunidad que Sasuke Uchiha le ofrecía y lo que eso significaría para su carrera en el futuro. 

Había rellenado el impreso y aunque todavía tenía tiempo para escoger qué fic participaría eso lo angustiaba de cierta manera. Estaba más centrado ahora mismo en el que se basaba en su padre y sus vivencias y no había pensado siquiera en comenzar otro. 

—¿Hay alguna regla que impida participar a un fic ya publicado en la plataforma? —cuestionó ante de entregar la hoja de suscripción a la muchacha encargada.

—No, no es necesario. Lo mismo da si está publicado o no. Mientras seas el autor, por supuesto. No olvides registrarlo para mantener tus derechos, por favor. 

—Vale, gracias.

Ya se encargaría de eso si pensaba utilizar uno ajeno a la página. Tenía algunos viejos pululando por su perfil pero no tuvieron la misma fama que los anteriores. Incluso recibió algún que otro mensaje preguntándole si realmente era el autor de esos fics, pues les parecía que había madurado con el paso del tiempo en escritura. 

Y debía de reconocer que le daba una pereza increíble corregirlos. 

Su móvil tembló en su bolsillo. Tras sacarlo, la fotografía que tomara de Himawari en bikini apareció. Alejándose de la gente se llevó el móvil al oído.

—¡Hima! —saludó—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

—Sí, estoy, pero la profesora no ha venido hoy y me aburro muchísimo. Pensé que podrías tener un tiempo para hablar.

—Lo tengo —asintió buscando un lugar más cómodo. Vio las gradas a lo lejos y empezó a caminar hacia ellas—. ¿Han empezado tus exámenes?

—Sí y estoy agotada ya. Tu empiezas la universidad y yo ya estoy de exámenes. ¡Es absurdo!

Subió hasta la más resguardada, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—Ey, que también tengo presión —añadió—. Acabo de entregar oficialmente mi suscripción al concurso de fics. 

—¡Eso es genial, Boruto! —exclamó ella—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Sí —reconoció—. No sé qué diablos enviar.

Himawari guardó silencio durante un momento.

—¿Por qué no el que estás escribiendo ahora mismo?

Boruto casi dio un respingo.

—¿El que está inspirado en…? —guardó silencio. No era extraño que alguien escuchara sin que se diera cuenta. Desvelar quién era o qué iba a publicar podría ser peligroso en ese momento—. ¿Lo dices en serio, Hima?

—Completamente.

Boruto suspiró, agotado, frotándose el ceño.

—No podría —negó—. No tiene una trama establecida por mi decisión o inspiración. Más bien por sucesos reales. Puede que no lo termine a tiempo o puede que no sea bueno. Hasta existe la posibilidad que tenga que borrarlo.

Himawari tardó en responder.

—¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil? —preguntó al fin—. ¿De verdad? Espera, entonces creo que me he equivocado de novio. Tendré que llamar al que siempre ha tirado hacia delante sin detenerse. 

Tal y como lo dijo, le colgó. Boruto se quedó mirando el móvil, incrédulo. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su boca. Presionó el botón de llamada.

—¿Qué Boruto eres?

Soltó una carcajada.

—Dios, cada día eres más increíble, Hima.

—Por supuesto. Soy una especie en extinción. 

Lo era. Desde luego que sí. Si no la tuviera, estaba seguro de que no sabría qué hacer. Se habría doblegado pensando que era un ser retorcido. Himawari le salvaba de esas lagunas oscuras. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer? 

—Creer en ti —respondió sin pensar.

Himawari chasqueó la lengua.

—Has de confiar en ti, en tu talento, no en mí. 

Esbozó una sonrisa pese a que sabía que no podía verle.

—¿Realmente crees que me falta confianza, Hima?

Ella lo sopesó.

—No, no te falta. Pero a veces te caes, como todo el mundo y necesitas que alguien te de una patada para levantarte. Y para eso estoy yo. Las veces que haga falta. 

Boruto miró al cielo, enfocando las nubes y sus formas extrañas. 

—Hima…

—Te quiero —interrumpió ella—. Y lo sé. 

—¡Aaah! —exclamó frustrado—. Ahora quiero verte. Me gustaría dejar todo e ir a por ti.

—No puedes y yo tampoco —descartó ella riendo—. Demasiados exámenes me esperan. Aunque también me muero por verte… 

Miró su reloj, sopesando la distancia.

—Podría estar en tu universidad en… media hora y poco más.

Himawari suspiró ansiosa.

—¿Qué hay de tus clases?

—Puedo saltarme una —propuso.

—No —negó ella firme—. Esperaré a esta tarde. Es más, me gustaría comentarte algo.

Boruto no pudo negar que le frustraba que le impidiera verla. Aunque le pudo más la curiosidad.

—Sé que probablemente te enfades, pero… bueno, no puedo controlar a mi madre y los senderos que decida usar en su vida. Sería injusto después de que ella nunca se haya inmiscuido en lo nuestro. 

Boruto apretó los labios, tenso. Sospechaba por dónde iban los tiros.

—Ella quiere… bueno, ya que ayer no se pudo, invitar a tu padre a cenar. Conocerse mejor, ya que son nuestros padres.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, recordando que le había dado carta blanca a su padre para hacer lo que quisiera en referencia su suegra. Por supuesto, Hinata era una persona de costumbres y si sentía que debía de disculparse o poner en orden el conocimiento de los padres, lo haría.

—Está bien. Aunque hoy no he hablado todavía con mi padre. Ayer pasó algo y… bueno, supongo que es difícil para nosotros ahora mismo. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó al instante Himawari—. ¿Os peleasteis por lo que ocurrió?

Boruto tardó en responder.

—Algo así… me enfadé porque las cosas pasaran fuera de mi control, pero, lo acepté. Pensé que no estaba en mi derecho de entrometerme entre ellos y aún así… —se frotó el rostro con una mano, agotado—. Hice algo tremendo por… no sé por qué exactamente. 

—¿Por qué suena tan horrible? —preguntó—. ¿Le has matado? 

—¡Claro que no, ttebassa! —negó asustado—. Yo… joder, Hima. Le besé. Le besé igual que me enseñó Sasuke, le tiré en cara que se acostara con éste también. 

El silencio de Himawari le cosquilleó la nuca como si fuera una señal de advertencia. Besó a dos hombres y uno de ellos era su padre. ¿Cuánto de su retorcida vida era capaz ella de aceptar? 

—¿Hima? —preguntó acongojado. 

—Sigo aquí —respondió—. Es sólo que estoy pensando. 

—Estás…

—No estoy enfadada —interrumpió—. No te preocupes. Sólo deja que tome un poco de tiempo en pensar. Te llamaré. 

Antes que pudiera decir nada más, le colgó.

Boruto se quedó ahí, sentado mientras miraba las nubes. El mundo continuaba girando a su alrededor y él estaba más perdido que nunca. 

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki no tenía la mente en condiciones. No había dado en el clavo en todo el día. Las reuniones eran pesadas, no comprendió nada de lo que se trató y no estaba seguro de haber aceptado unas condiciones óptimas. Llevaba más café en las venas que sangre y no se atrevía a mirar a su hijo a la cara. Y todo porque no comprendía qué había pasado. 

Boruto sabía lo de Sasuke. Que era su ex y que se tuvieron sexo en el despacho del director como dos pubertos idiotas. 

Y luego, luego…

Se tocó los labios, completamente ido. ¿Era natural que un hijo besase a su padre? ¿De esa forma? No estaba seguro.

La luz roja del teléfono lo devolvió al presente. El mundo no iba a detenerse por más que él tuviera problemas. Presionó el botón y la voz de su secretaria se escuchó a través del altavoz.

—La señora Hyûga Hinata está aquí y solicita una reunión con usted. 

Se puso en pie nada más escuchar el nombre y él mismo abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres. Hinata Hyûga dio un brinco, llevándose las manos a los labios y enrojeciendo.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó.

—¿Cómo es que... ? No —se detuvo al ver que su secretaria les miraba con suma atención—. Por favor, pasa —invitó extendiendo el brazo para invitarla al despacho.

Ella lo hizo tras una educada reverencia. Se sentó en uno de los sillones para invitados y él hizo lo propio en el de enfrente tras cerrar. 

—No esperaba que vinieras —confesó.

—Sí, lo siento. Igual debí de llamar antes —murmuró ella—. Pero pensé que sería bueno hablar sin que los niños estuvieran por medio. Ellos llevan juntos ya tiempo y pensaba que, aprovechando la incómoda situación, podríamos hablar más y… bueno, todavía le debo una cena de disculpa.

—Oh, sí, sí —aceptó—. Boruto no quería que nos conociéramos todavía —explicó cruzándose de brazos—. No sé bien por qué. Aunque sospecho que es porque se avergüenza de mí. De alguna forma. Le dije muchas veces que era bueno que nos conocieramos, ya que bueno, tu hija viene algunas veces a casa y querrías saber con quién podría estar. Si me pasa lo mismo con mi hijo, claro. Es normal en padres, supongo.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

—No, no. Boruto no se avergüenza de usted para nada. Si lo hiciera, nunca hablaría de usted de la forma que lo hace cuando está con nosotras. Él… creo que es muy celoso de ustedes —dedujo—. Le quiere mucho pero es torpe expresando sus sentimientos. Quizás tuviera miedo de que al conocerlos le perdiera de algún modo. Himawari siempre dice que Boruto es una sombra dorada en estos momentos de su vida y que se aferra a las cosas que ama como nunca. Que cuando algo cambia se siente horrible por tener sentimientos que considera inadecuados. Creo que los celos son una parte suya. 

Naruto se sintió… ¿feliz? De algún modo eso le hacía pensar que su hijo era adorable de muchas formas. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiera escuchado esas palabras, estaría sonrojado y enfadado por igual. Pero que a él no le importaría y querría abrazarlo de igual forma.

Hinata se echó hacia delante y por encima de la pequeña mesa de té le tomó las manos.

—Sé cuán de duro ha debido de ser criar solo a Boruto. He de decir que las chicas son más sencillas, pero un chico, seguro que te dio la suficiente guerra. Tuviste que hacer muchas cosas. Oh, sé esto porque Hima me contó que Boruto no tenía madre —recalcó. Él miraba sus manos enlazadas, frunciendo el ceño a medida que avanzaba la conversación—. Le comprendo. 

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y el moño ejecutivo que llevaba en su cabeza tembló. Naruto, avergonzado, se preguntó de qué forma se vería sin él y extendido de cualquier forma sobre una superficie blanca. Una almohada estaría bien. No, sería perfecta.

Retrocedió, sorprendido, parpadeando. Se levantó incómodo, tirándose de la corbata y carraspeando.

—Ehm, sí, fue difícil, pero era algo que yo quería —balbuceó.

—Y no lo hizo mal —garantizó ella siguiéndole con la mirada—. Tiene a mi hija en sus brazos.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, es que Himawari es una muchacha muy capaz que, disculpa la grosería, lo tiene cogido por donde más le duele a un hombre.

Hinata parpadeó con cierta inocencia que se le antojó encantadora.

—¿Por el corazón?

—Oh, eh… sí, digamos que sí —accedió algo más educado. Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, sí. Su hijo es encantador. De… de haber tenido un hijo me habría encantado que fuera justo como él, la verdad.

No pudo ignorar la tristeza en la connotación de su voz. Naruto se sentó de nuevo, a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? 

—Yo…

El timbre de su teléfono la interrumpió. Disculpándose lo sacó y su mirada se iluminó.

—Dime, Hima —saludó mirándole significativamente. Naruto hizo un gesto de asentimiento y también sonrió—. ¿Has hablado con Boruto? ¿Qué ha dicho?

Naruto sintió que se tensaba. Su hijo era lo más importante para él y sus palabras casi siempre creaban alguna fisura de más en su vida. Y justo en ese momento, estaba en caos.

—¿Que sí? ¡Genial! Gracias, Hima. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero.

Nada más colgar, Hinata se puso en pie, sonriéndole y disipando la oscuridad de la anterior conversación.

—Entonces, cuento con usted esta noche —indicó.

Naruto la imitó y tras abrirle la puerta y asentir, la detuvo.

—Naruto. Ya le dije que me llamase Naruto.

Ella sonrió.

—Hinata. 

Sonrió como un idiota. Después de mucho tiempo.

.

.

Hinata no podía dejar de sonreír. A tal punto que ya le dolían las comisuras. Incluso cuando Himawari chocó sus caderas contra ella y se echó a reír, la imitó. 

—Estás resplandeciente, mamá. No pensé que te gustaba tanto el padre de mi novio —bromeó.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Oye, no es eso —regañó más para ella que para Himawari—. Es que me hace muy feliz poder cocinar para tantos. Estoy acostumbrada a Boruto, pero seguimos siendo sólo nosotras dos y uno más. Ahora, tenemos otra persona para alimentar y…

—Y has cocinado para un regimiento —puntualizó Himawari abarcando la comida con su brazo—. Vamos a tener comida para un mes.

Hinata la miró dudosa.

—¿No me dijiste que Naruto comía mucho?

—¿Naruto? ¿Nada de señor Uzumaki? —picó. Hinata le pellizcó la mejilla—. Vaaale. Sí, come bastante. Boruto también come mucho, claro. Pero creo que menos. ¿Igualmente, esperamos a alguien más?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y asintió con la mente. 

Era algo que Himawari no sabía. Menos Boruto. Enrojecería de reconocer la culpa y la maldad que había detrás de toda esa cena. 

—¿Todo bien, mamá?

—Sí, sí —confirmó volviendo en sí—. ¿Está la mesa ya preparada?

—Sí, aunque no sé por qué hay un… oh. ¿Sasuke también va a venir?

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Claro, no puedo… dar una cena con otro hombre y no esperarle a él. 

Esperaba que esa frase diera algo de dignidad a la verdad. Himawari simplemente le sonrió.

—Oye, mamá —comenzó repentinamente, apretando las manos de forma semejante a ella—. ¿Crees que soy extraña? 

Hinata dejó el trapo de la cocina sobre la encimera para mirarla. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué crees que eres extraña? —preguntó—. No lo eres.

—Es que… bueno, creo que soy extraña.

Hinata la abrazó, acariciándole los brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… ¿Cuando uno ama de verdad perdona cosas raras?

Hianta dudó.

—¿Qué cosas raras? ¿Boruto te ha pedido hacer algo inadecuado o que no quieres?

—No, no —negó rápidamente—. Es más bien que acepto todo el de él y me da miedo. Claro que no creo que aceptara que me pegara o cualquier otra cosa. Eso jamás. Pero… no sé, sus gustos, su… 

—Oscuridad —terminó por ella. Himawari la miró dudosa pero asintió. La tomó de las manos y se las besó—. Mira, puede que para el resto del mundo no sea normal, pero todos, cada una de las personas ahí fuera y aquí dentro llevamos un pasado o algo que nos marcó. Puede esclarecer o bien convertirse en un lastre oscuro. Navegamos por este mundo esperando encontrar a alguien que nos ame con ello y tú, corazón, eres una de esas personas capaces de amar esa parte de una persona, en este caso, Boruto. Eso sí, tienes que aprender a que esa oscuridad no te atrape para mal. 

Como siempre, Himawari la observó con detenimiento mientras tomaba nota de sus palabras.

—¿Es así cómo puedes perdonarle a Sasuke besar a mi novio? 

Hinata bajó la cabeza para asentir. 

—Entiendo… —murmuró pensativa.

—Hima. ¿Acaso Boruto te ha engañado?

—No, no —repitió con el mismo tono contundente—. No es eso. Porque sino, sería como si Sasuke te hubiera engañado a ti. ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien le besó.

Por supuesto, Sasuke la había engañado dos veces. Aunque uno pudiera ser considerado un acto impulsivo por viejos recuerdos, el otro era peor, pues sí llegó hasta el final. Y después, le había dado alas a ella misma para  _ comerse _ a Naruto.

No quería poner en una balanza su relación con Sasuke y la de su hija y Boruto, pero le parecía que quizás la suya era mucho más complicada y extraña que la de ellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, continuaban siendo unos niños.

Abrió los labios para decirlo justo cuando el timbre sonó. Himawari le sonrió y a saltitos, salió de la cocina. La voz de Naruto no tardó en llenar la entrada.

.

.

Cuando la puerta se abrió fue Boruto Uzumaki quien le recibió. Su boca se abrió para pronunciar su nombre y luego se tensó. Por un instante, la idea de probarla de nuevo le sacudió, hasta que vio la otra figura sentada a medio levantarse, con la boca apretada y una mano cerrándose alrededor de la servilleta.

Fue Hinata quien se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Ah, Sasuke! —saludó con voz trémulo—. Bienvenido. Espero que no le importe la intromisión, Naruto. Invité también a mi pareja a la cena.

Naruto tensó los hombros, dejándose caer sobre la silla mientras él avanzaba para besarla. Himawari carraspeó cuando duró demasiado. Al mirarle, Naruto estaba rojo y sus ojos brillaban de rabia. Tan hermoso e imposible como siempre.

—Nos conocemos —dijo al fin sentándose junto a Hinata—. Y también conozco a Boruto. Es mi estudiante. Y mi mejor opción de la universidad.

—¿Tu protegido? —preguntó Himawari guiñando un ojo al rubio más joven.

—Así es —confirmó.

Naruto extendió la boca en una sonrisa forzada.

—Qué casualidad —soltó irritado. 

—No lo es —negó sirviéndose algo de comida—. Su talento es bueno, solo necesita algo de  _ práctica _ . 

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Práctica —repitió en un siseo—. Cómo no. A ti todo lo que sea práctica se te da bien. 

Sasuke no podía perder la oportunidad de pincharle.

—Así es, sí —confirmó.

—Así te ganas ciertos golpes. Como el de tu cara, por ejemplo —siseó Uzumaki.

—O simplemente por ser sincero.

Naruto golpeó la mesa con el puño, demasiado incontrolable, como siempre. Se puso en pie y aunque todos le miraban, lo aferró del codo para incitarlo a levantarse.

—Tenemos que hablar —gruñó. Él masticó un trozo de tomate para mirar a Hinata y luego a él—. Ahora. 

Hinata asintió y se levantó para guiarlos al dormitorio. Sasuke la siguió y Naruto también. Después, él mismo cerró la puerta. Justo antes de que sus hombros golpeasen contra la madera. Escuchó el grito de Hinata pero no intentó abrir.

—¿Has planeado esta mierda, Sasuke? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué presupones eso? Mi novia me ha invitado a cenar. 

—¿Novia? —masculló—. Creía que las mujeres te daban urticaria. O al menos, eso dijiste siempre. Y por eso te iban más los hombres. Eres un mentiroso hasta decir basta, Sasuke Uchiha —acusó.

—Las chicas con las que nos relacionábamos antes sí me daban urticaria —confirmó—. Hinata es distinta. Tú mismo lo has visto. ¿No es así? ¿Qué tan retorcido eres para querer ligarte a la madre de tu nuera?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, retrocediendo. Sasuke aprovechó el momento para recolocarse la ropa.

—Creí que también te gustaban más los hombres.

—Sólo tú, teme —corrigió áspero—. Y fue una mierda.

—Hn.

Dio un paso contra él, aferrándolo de los hombros y colocándolo en el lugar donde momentos antes estuvo él, presionando su cuerpo contra él. Su musculatura marcándose contra la suya propia.

—Si realmente lo fue, por qué este reacciona.

Bajó la mano hasta su sexo, atrapándolo. Empezaba a endurecerse en su palma. Naruto maldijo entre dientes, queriendo liberarse de él. Sasuke no se lo permitió.

—Naruto —nombró ronco. Pegó su boca contra su cuello, lamiendo hasta su barbilla, mordiendo su piel—. Te lo dije una vez. Estaba yendo a una oscuridad a la que no podías seguirme. Sigo ahí. Si sigues acercándote a mí, te engullirá conmigo. 

—¿Y Hinata, qué? —preguntó sofocado—. Ella no…

—Ella es una pobre alma pura que encontré y decidí llevarme conmigo. ¿Quieres salvarla? Hazlo. Atrévete por una vez en tu vida.

Se echó hacia atrás finalmente y él jadeó, limpiándose el mentón. Apretó el puño y por un momento, parecía muy tentado a soltarle un golpe más fuerte incluso que el de la última vez. No lo hizo. En su lugar, abrió la puerta y salió, gritando el nombre de Boruto, disculpándose con Hinata y marchándose poco después.

Hinata entró en la habitación, confusa y preocupada. Cuando vio su estado cerró la puerta con pestillo.

No necesitó decirle qué necesitaba antes de que lo hiciera. La miró, ahí, con su pene en su boca y comprendió que sí, que realmente la había engullido a ella en la oscuridad. Pero si se fijaba más, si dejaba que su mente volase un poco más, necesitaba otra boca junto a ella. Una rubia cabeza y una azulada mirada mientras sus lenguas se encontraban sobre su miembro.

.

.

Boruto no podía hundirse más en el asiento del copiloto mientras su padre soltaba un gran repertorio de palabrotas por la boca, echaba humo por las orejas y apretaba con tanta fuerza el volante que estaba seguro que terminaría por romperlo.

Estaba sonrojado y, por supuesto, no se le había pasado por alto que estaba excitado también. 

Himawari y él habían intercambiado una mirada antes de que su padre lo arrastrara y aunque Hinata estaba allí también, tras soltar un simple gracias y una disculpa, no hizo intención de obedecer su petición para que esperase.

Suspiró, agotado. Frotándose las sienes.

—Por eso no quería que os conocierais. Sabía que algo sucedería. 

Su padre frenó ante un semáforo que aprovechó para mirarle.

—No, si me la hubieras presentado antes esto podría no haber pasado, Boruto —recalcó—. Igualmente, esto no se trata de conocer a tu suegra o no. Trata de que ese imbécil de Uchiha es lo peor de lo peor. Un rastrero, un…

Apretó los labios. Su padre estaba demasiado furioso como para coordinar correctamente sus palabras. 

—Sasuke Uchiha es alguien a quien admirar, papá —corrigió—. Que sea tu ex y terminaseis en malos términos no quiere decir que…

—Te beso —interrumpió aferrándolo del hombro—. Tú dijiste que lo hizo cuando me… Bueno, lo hizo, ttebayo. Y encima, te toma como su aprendiz o su tutor para tu futuro después de que…

—Tuvierais un encuentro sexual, sí. Parece que estoy ahí gracias a ello —reconoció. Aunque realmente no lo sentía así del todo—. Creo que Sasuke realmente ve mi talento, ajeno a quién sea mi padre. Si realmente quisiera herirte conmigo, estaría puteándome, no ayudándome. 

Su progenitor pareció sopesarlo. Demasiado tiempo, porque cuando respondió estaban aparcando.

—Vale, eso podría ser cierto. Sasuke siempre fue muy directo y fiel a sus trabajos y demás… quizás generalice con eso —reconoció mirándole—. Pero eso no quita que se pasara contigo.

Boruto bajó en silencio, subieron al ascensor y ambos entraron en su casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, suspiró, volviéndose hacia él.

—Si lo pones así, yo también te besé. 

Su padre se detuvo mientras colocaba sus cosas en la entrada. Boruto se volvió para estar cara a cara a él. Debían de hablarlo. Necesitaban hacerlo. 

—Sí. Sí, lo hiciste —recordó pasándose una mano por los rubios cabellos. Luego caminó hacia él para ponerle las manos en los hombros—. Eso fue una confusión por tu parte. Es normal que estuvieras confuso después de lo que pasó. Lo de Sasuke, que yo conociera a Hinata y que pensaras que iba a tener algo con ella. Quizás todo explotó. También porque no fui sincero contigo. 

Boruto negó con la cabeza.

—También puede que sea por celos —añadió dejándolo boquiabierto—. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Estoy seguro de que pensaste que te iba a cambiar por Hinata o que dejaría de prestarte atención y por eso actuaste de esa forma tan infantil.

—¿Infantil? —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Ese beso te pareció infantil?

Demonios, estaba deseando partirle la cara a su padre y de muchas maneras. Todo estaba demasiado confuso, demasiado loco. Era una situación increíblemente insana. ¿Cómo podía sentirse ofendido por ser tratado como un niño? 

¿Celoso? No, no se sentía así. Se sentía confuso. Confuso por pensar en su padre de esa forma, por pensar que habría querido mirar qué estaban haciendo en esa habitación él y Sasuke mientras cenaban. Preocupado por ser aceptado por Himawari de esa forma tan única suya. 

Levantó las manos para aferrarle la camisa. El muy condenado se había vestido bien, duchado y hasta olía a perfume para Hinata. 

—¡Deja de tratarme como a un crío!

—¡Boru…!

Lo acalló. 

De nuevo. Con sus labios.

Cayendo en la decadencia. 

Empujó a su padre contra el mueble de la entrada, lo encajó con su cuerpo y rebuscó placer en su boca. Se separó lo justo, se tragó sus advertencias y lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos. 

—¿Qué es lo que hace Sasuke contigo? —preguntó ronco—. ¿Dónde te toca? ¿Cómo te toca?

—Basta… Boruto —suplicó tembloroso. 

—Dime. ¿Cómo y dónde? —repitió.

Bajó su mano hasta el pantalón, tanteando por encima. 

—Has salido duro de esa habitación —indicó apretando su sexo entre los dedos—. Te gusta que te rete, que te altere…

Mordió su mentón, subiendo hasta sus labios de nuevo.

—Boruto… basta… Eres mi hijo.

Retrocedió, jadeante y observó lo que estaba sucediendo como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo. Su padre, aquel hombre que lo había cuidado con un amor increible, estaba con la camisa abierta, el torso desnudo y brillante de sudor. Los pantalones revueltos y tensos en las ingles. Su rostro colorado y sus ojos… 

Se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzado y asustado. 

¿Qué había mal con él? ¿Qué?

—Boruto…

—¡No! —gritó.

Esa vez volvió a cerrar la puerta. Pero no de su dormitorio.

Ni siquiera el frescor de la calle lo tranquilizó.

Caminó sin rumbo, ido.

Hasta el punto que cuando él se detuvo con el coche a su lado, tocando el claxon para llamar su atención, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de subir.

Porque no podía pensar en nada. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
